Master
by minx the hybrid
Summary: AU- In a world where werewolves are supreme and vampires are either put in reservations or quartened into their own lands, Tyler Lockwood is the leader of a pack in Mystic Falls he hates vampires..until he gains a betrayed vampire pet named damon
1. new pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries or Damon and Tyler ~sniff~**

**TPOV**

_SNAP!_

"Gaaaaah!"

Oops, didn't know a vamps arm could snap off so easily like that…oh well shrugging I tossed the arm aside staring at the whimpering and quivering mess before me. How pathetic this is supposed to be my greatest enemy? Just thinking about it makes me want to double over in laughter.

Matt's nose flared in disgust, out of anyone in this "pack" I consider Matt to be my most trusted ally "he's bleeding all over the floor" I blinked and looked curiously. And sure enough he was, the dark red puddle surrounded him drenching his clothes and staining the tile floors of my living room while making him shake harder funny I never knew that vampires could die of blood loss.

Well, we all learn something new now don't we? "Tyler" recognizing the voice I looked up. Dark eyes calm yet a flame was beginning to spark, Jeremy never fully agrees with the way me and Matt….play with the vampires we manage to chance down and capture but like the others he's too much of chicken-shit to do anything about it.

"What is it Jeremy?" I really hope it isn't bad news, I'm not in the mood for any "Someone wishes to see you" I have guest? Great that's worse then getting bad news but I might as well get it over with. "Send them in" Jeremy nodded before scurrying away to get who ever the hell wants to see me "dude want me to take care of this for you?" Matt asked.

Indicating the now, almost motionless vampire on the floor that twitched every so often I shook my head "naw man its cool" he quirked his brow. "You sure?" I nodded I didn't have a problem with it and if my "guests" have issues then that's their problem. There was the pitter patter of foot steps as Jeremy returned with two men in tow…no three the third man was shirtless, a black bag was placed over his head and his hands were bound behind his back. Heh, looks like they don't favor him much.

Taking a short sniff, I could smell a strange yet disturbing scent in the air, vampires….well two of them anyway what the heck are they doing in wolf territory? I nodded at Jeremy. Dismissing him I waited till he left before turning to them a bored expression on my face and asked "What's a couple of vamps do all the way out here?" one of them, a boy with brown hair and green eyes who I identified to be one of the two vampires who I smelt earlier smirked "well your just straight to the point'

I rolled my eyes, "I'm tired so just tell me why you're here so I can go to bed". The atmosphere changed although the vampire still had that stupid smirk on his face I could tell he wasn't joking around with me. "A couple of days ago your wolves attacked my part of town" so? "and that matters to me why? I can't watch them 24/7 they do their own thing I do mine" he quirked his brow, "well then your not good leader if you don't keep your dogs on a leach". My eyes narrowered while Matt growled.

"Don't push me leech get to the point before I let my 'dogs' use you a chew toy" he shrugged, seemingly unfazed by it if he was even the slightest bit afraid I couldn't smell it whoever this guy is he's good at masking emotions. "I'm prepared to make a deal with you, you keep your dogs off my land I'll try to keep rouge vamps out of yours" hmmm…interesting "what makes you think I'll take this deal of yours?", the smirk widened "because I brought collateral".

He pulled the bounded man in-front of him, pushed him two his knees and took off the bag that hid his face. Piercing yet confused light blue eyes, strands of messy dark brown hair flopped onto his face almost covering those beautiful eyes like a curtain and his mouth was gagged, he wiggled uselessly against his restraints trying to free the bound hands behind his back but look saddened once he realized he couldn't break free.

I tilted my head, my eyes traveling downward staring at the smooth pale skin that I strangely enough wanted to touch; he looked around confusion still sketched across his face before his eyes landed on me and his body tensed. And apart of me was disappointed with that reaction slowly I walked toward him he seemed to tense up with every step I took until I was kneeling in-front of him.

I stared at him, he stared back though his eyes showed flickers fear and discomfort "what is this?" I asked not taking my eyes off him. "I told you collateral" I had to fight to roll my eyes again "I get that smart ass I mean what exactly do you want me to do with him?" "Whatever you want, he's a vampire so he'll heal quickly so do whatever you wish with him hell use as your own personal play thing for all I care" wow this guy must really hates him, and from the look of hurt that flashed through the gorgeous blue eyes I could tell he knew this as well.

Yet strangely enough, I wanted to take away his pain "alright you have a deal I'll keep the wolves off your turf as long as you keep the vamps off mine", I looked up to see him nod "thank you have fun with your new boy toy" he turned to leave. But the only one who smelt human stayed he stared at the kneeled vampire, and the bounded beauty turned to stare him his eyes pleading "Alaric come on the others are waiting for us back home", the human nodded before taking one last look at him and mouthing "I'm sorry" and scurried off.

The green eyed vamp stared at the kneeled vamp and sighed "I'm sorry Damon" before turning his back on him. A muffled cry was released and I could have sworn I heard a please as he cried out to them until they were gone "Matt put him in my room I'll be there shortly", Matt nodded, yanking the vampire from the ground and pushing him out of the room and up the stairs when I stole a glance at his eyes again they were dull, lifeless.

In that moment I swore that, that look would never flash before his eyes ever again.

**What do you guys think! I know its a-bit boring but oh well, will update more on Undead love though really, really soon but for now please review and give me some ideas on what I else I could put in this story! If you do I'll give you a cookie ~holds up cookies~**


	2. show yourself to me

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing! I don't own vampire diaries or any of the characters although it would a dream come true if I did X3**

**TPOV**

When I finally entered my room, he was sitting curled up in a corner hugging his legs to his chest with his head resting on his knees hiding his face from view. He didn't move the slightest when I entered the room he just sat there still as a stature, I thought back to the brown haired and green eyed boy from earlier who was he to him that caused him so much pain?. "Your name is Damon am I right?".

He didn't speak, he lifted his head in acknowledgement in what I guess was a silent confirmation with me. The growing silence that was between us was strangely enough making me uneasy "Damon come here" he didn't move hell he looked like that he would rather mold himself into the wall than come over to me, sighing I walked over to my bed and sat down "Damon" using a don't-fuck-with-me tone.

Getting the message, he scrambled to his feet and made his way toward me stopping once he reached my bed hovering but doing only just that hovering it only took me a second to realize that he was waiting for me to say something. "Damon you must be tired sit, relax" he stared at me light blue eyes locking with dark brown eyes until he crawled onto my bed and laid back, huh this vampires probably many things but one things for sure he wasn't stupid.

I shifted, straddling him he turned his face refusing to look at me but I couldn't have that. Gently I grabbed his chin and turned his head so that I could look at his beautiful face again Damon stared at me, while I stared back his eyes showed a flicker of discomfort strangely enough I felt guilty for being the one to cause it. Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me! What is it about this….this creature that interests me so much?.

I leaned in, he tensed slightly automatically I stopped and stared at him for a few more seconds before asking "is this your first time with a man?' he shook his head frowning I asked "was it willing?". He bit his bottom lip timidly almost afraid to answer I quirked my brow "answer me Damon" he shook his head and looked away again silently I hoped didn't feel ashamed for answering me.

Gently, I kissed his neck I felt his body jump slightly not expecting the action before pulling back he turned toward me looking at me curiously. Silently asking me if I was going to do more then give his neck a light peck I shook my head "I won't do anything unless you ask for it" his eyes widened he obviously wasn't expecting this, I wonder how he thought I would treat him.

"But" I began letting a light finger travel down his chest, and circle his crotch which was covered by torn and holed jeans he shivered "If you let me please you then I'll show you pleasure that no other has ever shown you before it will be a experience you will never forget" I gripped him tightly and Damon's breath hitched. "But you have to ask for it" he blinked and shook his head trying to clear the fog in them.

"Why?" his voice, was rich it was the purest sound I have ever heard. I shook my head before my thoughts went south as I began to wonder what he would sound like shouting my name "why what?" I let go of him. Letting him calm down "why do you care?" that was the million dollar question wasn't it? "I don't know" I admitted. "But I promise you that I won't do anything unless you ask me to" "What if I never ask?" "Then I'll never do anything" that cute confused kitty look appeared on his face and I starting to get use to it.

I smiled, and kissed his forehead before rolling off of him "rest Damon I'll be back by the time you wake up". "So your really not going to do anything?" I nodded before getting off the bed "only when you ask Damon" I repeated heading out the door not looking back for fearing that I wouldn't want to leave, I shut the door behind me and yelled "Jeremy get your ass over here!" taking one last glance at the closed door I watched as Jeremy rushed toward me.

For now I the strange attraction I had to the beautiful vampire on my bed would have to wait I had a restless pack to deal with.

**What do you guys think? Sorry it's a-bit boring review please and share some ideas you have on the story with me X3  
><strong>


	3. different

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters ~sniffs~

**DPOV**

He was….strange, different from the other masters that I've had before. He didn't keep isolated in his room and gave me permission to walk around the mansion; he forbade the others from attacking me that there would be deathly consequences for those who against this rule, and he kept me fed but the strangest thing is that unlike my other masters he didn't order me to pleasure him.

He hasn't once ordered me to get on my knees, or use his bed for something other than rest he says he won't unless I give him my permission and that he won't take me otherwise. I wonder why but for some-reason I'm too afraid to ask and I don't want to know the answer.

The door opened, with a soft creek on instinct I looked up Tyler walked in his once good pair of jeans and shirt were ripped and torn, his usually styled hair was messy and his eyes looked dull and tired he carried a blood bag with him. He yawned before his eyes landed tiredly on me "you thirsty? I got you a bag" I nodded not wanting to speak my silent response didn't seem to bother him.

Sluggishly, he walked toward me letting out another yawn and handed me the bag I took it and bit my bottom lip "master you are tired? Perhaps you should sleep" he sighed "Damon we talked about this". He never likes it when I call him master he always wants me to call him by his name Tyler but I can never bring myself to say it "I'm sorry" he shook his head silently telling me not to worry about it-for now.

"I think I'll take that offer on that nap though you tired too?" I shook my head; I was already well rested from spending most of the day in bed. He nodded and shifted his weight on his other leg his posture suddenly nervous and timid a rare emotion to see him express, "then….uhh…do you want to lay down with me and keep me company?" I quirked my brow.

That's what has him nervous?, why is he getting so shy about something as innocent as just laying down together? Besides he could've just ordered me to instead of ask I nodded, a grin crawled its way onto his face making me feel a strange sense of pride knowing that I made my master smile.

He let out another yawn, before walking toward his bed I got off the floor and followed. I watched in amusement as he collapsed on the bed letting out a small moan as he molded against the mattress. Before slowly turning toward his side I crawled on the bed and laid next to him watching him as he breathed slowly and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

I smiled, before quirking my brow that funny haven't truly smiled in decades yet he's the only one who could actually bring it out of me. Sighing I played with the bed sheets, I wonder how the others are doing knowing Stefan and Elena their probably having a sex marathon in their bedroom right about now, "celebrating" the great dead that saint-stefan manage to accomplish by getting a alpha to agree with his terms.

Alaric's probably reading one of his old mythology books, I snorted at the man's strange sense of entertainment and who knows what Bonnie's doing right now or what kind of spells she's playing with in the mean time. They probably not even missing me "stop thinking to loud I can't sleep" blinking rapidly I looked at master "what?" I asked he opened one of his lazily.

"I could practically hear the gears turning in your head in my sleep what are you thinking about?" I shrugged, not wanting to dump my thoughts on him "you know can what's on your mind right? I won't mind" what is this guy? A mind reader? But I still nodded not saying anything.

He studied me tiredly for a few more seconds, "who was the other vampire that brought you to me?" he wants to know about Stefan? But why I wonder…as if sensing my confusion he smiled reassuringly at me. "I'm just curious you seemed really upset after he left and I want to know what your bond with him is" oh is that all? "His name is Stefan and he's my little brother", master's eye's widened; he shot straight up like a bullet.

Confused yet concerned, I sat up also taking in the look of absolute horror and disgust on his face I frowned have I done something wrong? "t-that guy" he stuttered "is your brother!" I nodded. "What's wrong master?" he looked at with the same look of horror and disbelief "your own brother sold you out!" "Yes is that why you're freaking out about this?" he gasped loudly "of course that's why I'm freaking out! You should be too!" oh master if only you knew.

I smiled, "its okay I've done a lot bad things over the years and in a way this is my punishment for them" he didn't seem to care for my passive behavior "so you don't care that your brother practically sold you to be a slave for a pack of werewolves?" I nodded vigorously. And he looked at me as if I had two heads "how the hell can you be okay with that!" I shrugged "I've gotten over it" I said simply.

He stared at me again, before letting out a groan of irritation and falling back onto the bed closing his eyes tightly have I managed to upset him? I bit my lip the familiar wave a shame crashed over me "I'm sorry master" his eyes opened they were a tidal wave of mix emotion that I couldn't read "what are you apologizing for?" "For upsetting you" "Damon" he groaned "I'm not upset with you".

I tilted my head, "your not?" he shook his head and sat back up "no I'm far from upset with you I'm upset with what your brother did" "so then I have wronged you in anyway?" "Nope you haven't done anything wrong". I couldn't fight the grin that spread across my face he smiled back and kissed my forehead "you're different from my other masters" he blinked "you've had other masters? I'm not your first?" I nodded.

"…I don't think I'm going to be able to take that nap….."

**So what do you guys think? I wanted to write a chapter that basically goes in Damon's mind about being sold sorry if it's boring please review and give me a few ideas ~winks~**


	4. rouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters**

**TPOV**

Idle fingers glided through Damon's dark locks, a purr flowed through Damon's lips as he leaned into the touch causing me to smile.

It was moments like this that I was beginning to crave, moments where I wasn't busy with the pack and could just lay here with him. Funny I barely know this person yet he causes these feelings to run through me….feelings that I didn't feel like fighting.

I wrapped my arms around his waist lazily, and pulled him close he burrow red unconsciously into my face burying his face into my chest I sighed contently and held him close.

Yesterday seemed like a nightmare, like a horrible dream I was happy that Damon finally confined in me to tell me something as dark as this. A silent growl passed through my lips as my thoughts drifted back to our conversation. His own brother, his own flesh and blood sold him out to me.

Just thinking about it, made me want to go find the bastard and rip his head off! I wanted to rip him apart, bring him back, and then kill him again for what he did. A quiet purr ripped me from my thoughts I watched as Damon rubbed his cheek against my chest, he opened his eyes.

Blinking he looked lazily up at me, through half-lidded eyes he stared me before smiling "good morning master" I smiled, leaned down and kissed his forehead "good morning Damon" even as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He still looked out of it chuckling I ran my fingers through his hair "go back to sleep Damon your still tired".

Even though he seemed to protest the idea of going back to dreamland, his eyes were winning the battle instead of his stubbornness and soon drifted into blissful unconsciousness. I kissed his closed eye lids a protective growl flowed through me as I basked in Damon's beauty.

**Mine Mine Mine**

NO, he wasn't mine, but god I wish he was a soft creek filled my ears. I turned toward the door curiously to see matt's head poke through, a grin was plastered on his face and his eyes held a mysterious twinkle.

"Tyler! Dude you'll never guess-"

"Shut up! He's sleeping"

Matt winced, whispering a soft "sorry" as he tip-toed into to the room closing the door behind him as quietly as possible he crept quietly toward me. "What is it?" I whispered/sighed "we caught a rouge need your help getting answers out of him" well there goes my quiet morning with Damon.

"Seriously? You need my help? Why can't someone else do it?" I questioned quirking my brow, "because when we told him he was trespassing on Lockwood territory he practically shit his pants" crap!. Grumbling I let out a sigh of frustration god I'm never going to have alone time with this beautiful creature in my arms.

I stared down at Damon, he was still passed out unaware of matt's presence in the room I kissed his forehead before reluctantly untangling myself from him. My eyes scanning the room quickly before landing on a notepad and a pen quickly I scribbled a note saying that I was busy with pack duties and that I would be back soon.

Before leaving the note on my pillow next to him, following matt out the room I narrow red my eyes at him as I took in the smirk on his face. "What?" I hissed matt shrugged innocently "nothing" I rolled my eyes "you got something to say just say it" the smirk morphed into a smile "nothing man it's just…it's just that your so gentle with him" what the hell does that have to do with him smirking like a clown at me!.

"What about it?", matt chuckled bouncing on the balls of his feet like a excited 2 year old "I can see it all over your face with the way you look at him, you love him don't you!" w-what! Love! I don't….I don't love him do it? I mean sure Damon's special to me in more ways than I can count and I'll rip apart anyone who hurts him but I couldn't be in love him could I?...if I did would be such a bad thing?.

Shaking my head vigorously, I pushed those thoughts aside "c'mon take me the rouge" matt pouted obviously disappointed that I didn't answer his question but didn't push it as he lead me, down stairs, through the living room, and into the study. Aww man, I actually like this room now I'm going to get blood all over it how disappointing.

The rouge was on its knees, his wrists bounded together behind his back while two werewolves pressed down on his shoulders keeping him on the ground. His light hazel eyes looked glazed but alert ah! So they pumped him full of vervain huh? Looks like its wearing off; he blinked shaking his head trying to rid his mind of the drug fueled haze.

When his eyes landed on me, they grew comically wide he thrashed trying to escape but the werewolves kept a good grip on him and his systems were still filled with vervain it'll be a good long while until it flushes out of him. I smiled, he looked like he was about to shit himself.

I walked over to him, and knelt so that I could talk to him face-to-face he was shaking looking everywhere for a exit, a exit he would never find "so the little rouge huh?" his head whipped back toward me whimpering at my intense yet amused gaze. I scanned his features for, a rouge that was stupid enough to trespass into Lockwood territory I expected better.

"You don't look like much" I admitted, honestly he just looked like some hotheaded kid who thought he take the world only to get knocked on his ass. By this time the kid was shaking my smile grew good he had a one hell of a good reason to be afraid I stood and walked over to the burning fire place leaning against it "why were you trespassing?".

He didn't answer, he just sat there trembling widened eyes watching me in fear I waited a few more seconds before turning my glance at the werewolf on the rouge's right shoulder and nodded. He gave a slight nod spreading his palm on the rouge's shoulder he gave a strong squeeze.

_CRACK!_

A cry of agony filled the air and for a second I hoped his screaming didn't wake up Damon. "Answer me why were you trespassing?" "s-someone d-dared me" wait what? I blinked "what?" the rouge gasped blinking rapidly trying to talk through the pain, "I-I was dared by someone to sneak onto the grounds he said that it would be easy and you wouldn't even know I was there he said you guys were just a bunch of pussies and wouldn't be able to hurt me",

And he actually trusted this guy?, that was stupid of him is this guy a dumbass or what?. I sighed "you're a idiot" I didn't know what else to say in a situation like this hell what could you say?. He nodded "I wasn't going to do anything bad honest I was just going to get in then leave" stupid kid I looked at matt and nodded matt smiled before scurrying off. My fingers twirled around a pick that lay mixed with the wood in the fireplace.

The end probably scalding hot by now, the rouge watched me fearfully I smirked no I wasn't going to use this on him but soon he'll wish I had, my ears twitched with the pitter patter of feet as matt reappeared blood bag in hand and something else hidden behind his back. He threw me the bag I caught it easily and faced the rouge.

In mere seconds he eyed it hungrily, good then this should go easily lazily I walked back toward him waving the bag teasingly from side to side his eyes following the movement "want it?" I asked. He nodded vigorously I chuckled before poking a hole in the bag letting the scent of blood waft into the room the rouge's mouth watered and opened as I dropped droplets of blood into his mouth.

He moaned, savoring the taste as he drank the droplets down It wasn't until his fangs slid through his gums did I opened my palm to matt and he put the cold weapon in his hands the rouge didn't notice. Still lapping at the blood I waited a few seconds more before replacing the bag with the cold steel metal of pliers one of his fangs. His eyes widened but before he could react I pressed down and the fang broke in half

He screamed, tears welling his eyes I smirked "sorry buddy but we have to send a message can't have your buddies thinking were 'pussies' now can we?" tears flowed from his eyes. As he shook his head vigorously the words "please" and "stop" whispered over and over chuckling I gripped his hair tightly holding him still as I positioned the pliers on the other fang, he whimpered eyes begging but I ignored him and pressed down on the cool metal.

"AHHHHHHH!"

I laughed, before discarding the pliers on the floor. And rolled my eyes at the quivering vampire that looked like he was about to pass out I looked at matt my mouth opened to say something. When I noticed the shocked but yet saddened look on his face he was starring past me quirking my brow, I followed his gaze and my whole body froze as my eyes landed on the figure at the door.

Damon…

**So what do you guys think? Sorry I'm not very good a torture scenes lol review please X3 **


	5. run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**DPOV**

Everything was frozen, I couldn't move, I couldn't think I was sure that if I could I wouldn't be able to breathe. I couldn't stop staring at him, at the vampire trembling on the ground his fangs gone and his eyes pleading for me to put him out of his misery I tore my eyes off him and stared at my master.

Does he hate me that much too?

I opened my mouth, desperately trying to think of something to say I wanted to say something anything but the words were caught in my throat. And I couldn't stop my body from trembling, the room was suffocating like the walls were closing in on me the air became thin. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes I can't take it anymore! I turned ignoring someone's voice crying out my name before taking off out of the room and out the door.

I ran, until it felt like I couldn't run anymore I didn't run off the mansion's grounds just through the wooded area that surrounded it I didn't know how long I was running just that I didn't want to stop. Eventually I stopped grabbing onto the trunk of a tree to keep from falling over before I slid down onto the ground hugging my legs close to my body.

The tears welled and spilt, before I could stop them a sob flowed out of mouth as my body shook. Does he hate me too? If he wanted to would master break my fangs too? But I thought…I shook the thoughts from my head as I sniffed, of course not Damon! What were you thinking having foolish thoughts like that! Of course he wouldn't think of you that way you're a filthy whore who could love you?.

I cried, -no- I weeped unable to stop my body from crying out into the silent forest my cry's echoing on the trees. When I felt it, something wet landed on my face I opened my eyes looking upward the sky was dark the clouds grey another drop of water landed on my face letting me know it was going to rain, I snorted great now even the sky weeps with pity.

The rain poured down on me, soaking my clothes clinging them close to my body but I kept crying somehow not knowing how the stop.

"Damon!"

Great now I'm starting to hallucinate his voice I really am pathetic.

"Damon where the hell are you!"

Wait a second….

"Master?"

"Damon? Thank god I found you!"

Master was soaked from head to toe, his clothes clinging and sticking to him in a way that him look absolutely breathe-taking. He grinned his smiled meeting his amazing brown eyes "thank god I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to find you" my eyes widened, has he been looking for me this whole time? Wait does that mean…no Damon don't be stupid!.

He walked over to me, grabbed my arms and with a grunt heaved me off the ground onto my feet before gently grabbing onto my wrist "c'mon lets head back" he tried to lead the way and gently pulled on my wrist but I didn't budge. He quirked his brow at me.

"Damon what's w-"

"Do you hate me too?"

His eyes widened, his mouth opened and closed in shock "w-what?" "do you hate me too? If you wanted to would you break my fangs too?". Master looked stunned before he looked at me in sorrow and frustration before looking away, oh god….he does doesn't he? The tears came back again.

"Damon listen I-"

"I'm sorry master" I sobbed, "please,…please don't hate I'll do better I promise! I'll be a better slave I swear I will I'll do anything you want be just please d-don't hate me" if he hated me, if I disgusted him as much as the vampire inside the mansion disgusted him I don't think I could live any longer. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see the look on his face too scared to see if it was disgust.

I could hear him walk closer to me, his shoes crunching on wet leaves and sticks. I waited for him to yell at me to remind me that I was just some cheap whore and deserved his hate,….but all I felt was warmth…. Master gripped my wrist tightly and pulled me close his arms wrapped around me cocooning me into his wet but impossibly warm body. "I don't hate you Damon I…I could never hate you I care about you more than you know".

His grip tightened, as if afraid that I would disappear if he let go "y-you don't hate me?" "No my Damon of course not I….I" he pulled back so he could look at me; I blinked not understanding what was happening. Why does he seem so nervous all of a sudden? "Master?" I whispered master stared at me, eyes yearning almost as if he wanted to say something to me something important but he didn't know how to say it.

He bit his lip, "Damon…what I'm trying to tell you is…I think I'm in love with you" my eyes widened.

What!

**What you guys think! Review please X3**


	6. stop avoiding me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**TPOV**

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Damon still avoiding you?"

"Yep"

_Thump_

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yep and he keeps running away"

_Thump_

"You know that kills brain cells right?"

"Don't care"

_Thump_

"That reminds me I think I saw Jeremy getting a bit close to your boy a few minutes ago"

"What!" I ripped my aching forehead from the wall, and faced Matt so fast that I was surprised I didn't break my neck the werewolf grinned giggling as I glared at him "kidding! I'm kidding!" I rolled my eyes "this all your fault you know?" Matt quirked his brow "how so?" "Because!" I began pointing an accusing finger at him "you were the one who got me thinking about this whole 'im-in-love" crap!" "well I'll admit to that but I didn't ell you to confess it to Damon now did I?".

Touché you win this round you smart ass bastard.

I sighed and slid down the wall, onto the ground "Matt I don't know what I'm going to do if were in the same room together he bolts, he won't even walk near my room, and I can't even say two words two him without him making up some excuse to leave". I frowned rubbing my hand over my face in exhaustion.

I missed being able to hold Damon, I missed having his body next to mine in the bed in _our _bed (well I wished it was our bed) hell I wish I hadn't had said anything then I would be holding him in my arms but damn it! I had to go and fuck it up.

"Why don't you just grab him before he runs away?" I groaned, "because matt if I did that then he'll freak out and I won't be able to forgive myself if I scared him" matt let out a hmmm….he chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. Before letting out a mock sigh "well I got nothing" "thanks matt you're a really good friend" he just shrugged ignoring my sarcasm.

"Hey man I ain't a relationship counselor" my eyes rolled in their sockets, when our attentions turned toward the door curiously as it slowly began to open revealing a very tired and upset Damon his usually lively eyes were dull. Until they landed on us he tensed he opened his mouth and closed it as he stared at obviously not knowing what to say, before he turned around and bolted, no! I'm not letting him get away again!.

I scrambled to my feet, and took off after him running out the door "Damon!" I hollered by the time I was out the door he was already down the hall damn it! I sprinted I may not be as fast as a vampire but with adrenaline pumping through my veins I was pretty damn close, that and I knew this mansion better than he did.

Running down a shortcut hallway, I almost caught up with him "Damon get back here!" I yelled but he ignored me growling I chased him dodging coffee tables and hallway decorations. Damn! With the way he's running I'll never be able to catch up…unless…."Damon as your master I order to stop!" he looked over his shoulder, slowing down instantly eye's saddened.

When I was within a few feet of him, I pounced tackling him onto the wooden floor holding his arms down tightly he wiggled trying to escape from my grip but it was too tight. "Let me go!" he cried out his hips moving this way and that it was starting to make my thoughts run south I shook my head now is not the time for that! "Damon why are you avoiding me!" he flinched his body stopped wiggling instantly.

He stared me pleadingly, before looking away "Damon look at me" he looked back instantly "why have you been avoiding me?" he looked like he was about to faint "please let me go please" he whimpered. I shook my head "no not until you tell me the truth why have been running away at the sight of me ever since I told you I was in love with you?" "Because it isn't true!" I blinked.

What isn't true? What is he talking about? "What do you mean? What isn't true?" "What you said it can't…it can't be true" "why the hell not!" he tensed at my tone and mentally I scolded myself for scaring him. "Why can't it be true Damon?" I asked calmly this time "because I'm a whore, I'm filthy and disgusting how can you possibly love something pathetic as me?".

My eyes widened, as my thoughts drifted back when Damon told me about his other masters and his brother Stefan. My eyes narrow red did they put this thought into his head! Did they fill his head with stupid delusion? My eyes met Damon's pleading ones and instantly I knew what to do, gently I shifted out bodies so that I was sitting up but pulled Damon along so that he was sitting on my lap.

That confused kitty look, that I loved so much swept over his face again as he scanned trying to figure out my next move I just smiled and leaned in until my lips were pressed against his. He gasped giving me the advantage to slip my tongue into the warm heat of his mouth causing him to shiver; he gripped my shoulder tightly moaning as I kissed him passionately pouring my love for him through the kiss until I pulled away.

Damon's eyes were glazed and wild, but I didn't give him time to recover reaching between his legs I cupped him tightly his breath hitched and ecstasy sketched all over his face. "Damon if I didn't love you would I have kissed you like that?" Damon's eyes became suddenly alert he stared at me with wide eyes "if I didn't love you would I holding you like this?" my grip tightened as I rubbed through his jeans he whimpered.

"If I didn't love you then why would I want to kiss you and hold you in my arms all the time?" Damon panted his grip on my shoulders tightened, I smiled god he looked so beautiful like this I want him to look like this for me and only me. "Master you meant it" I nodded and kissed his cheek "I love you Damon please believe me".

I felt the body on my lap shake, as he smiled at me I smiled back and leaned back in kissing his lips once again while I rubbed him again through his jeans he moaned against my lips. I smirked and rubbed him faster he gasped the movement taking his breath away he pulled back fingernails digging into my forearms he leaned his head back and let out a loud moan leaving his neck vulnerable.

I attacked it, nibbling and sucking on the smooth skin not once stopping my ministrations as I pleasured his breath quickened before he tore me away from his neck and looked at me worryingly "M-master stop! I'm gonna…I'm gonna" I quirked my brow. Confused he's gonna what? Then his eyes rolled into their sockets he gripped onto me tightly as his body quivered "Master!" he cried out as a dark stain began to grow as I watched in amazement.

He just came, and all I did was rub him he slumped against me panting as if on reflex I held him close "did…did you just cum?" I felt him bury his face in my neck in embarrassment and I smirked my god I must be good! "It was that good huh?" "I'm sorry I've been fantasying about this for a while now and when it was actually happening I lost control" whoa what I pulled him back smirking "fantasying huh? Wanna tell me what you've been fantasying about?"

**What do you think? Review please!**


	7. return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**DPOV**

"M-Master! w-w-wait-AHHH!"

I panted, clenching onto the bed sheets tearing pieces of it as I couldn't stop shivering the pleasure was blinding and the pain was sharp "oh god" I moaned. As he pulled out only to pound his self into me gasping I tried to match his thrusts. But I could barely move and soon I was nothing but a withering and begging mess.

I didn't care, that I sounded like a million dollar slut all I wanted was him all I needed was him. "Master!" I cried out as he pounded even harder and faster into me picking up his pace "Master!" soft lips touched min and I leaned into them hungrily.

"Are you close my pet?" weakly, I nodded I was close so, so very close. The once limp and soft hand tightened around me and stroked taking my breath away oh god! Is he trying to kill me! "Let go" my eyes widened, my back arched, and my mouth opened in a silent scream as I came.

"Dam Damon you're so hot", I gasped trying to calm down almost loosing it when warm liquid filled me. And he collapsed next to me in exhaustion trying to come down from his high, instinctively I turned wrapping my arms around him he smiled down at me, and kissed my lips I purred before frowning when I felt him slip out of me but he kissed it away.

I nuzzled his chest, yawning "sleepy baby?" I nodded grinning when I felt lips rest on the top of my head "go to sleep I'll be here when you wake" sighing in content I burrowed deeper into his warmth and let sleep over take me.

**TPOV**

I held him close not wanting to let go, playing with soft strands of his beautiful dark hair I ghosted my fingers over his features from his closed eyelids to his angelic full lips my fingers trailed lower down his smooth flawless alabaster skin only to rest on his hip

The feather light touches caused him to squirm; I smiled kissing his lips fighting the urge to claim him in his sleep when I felt him brush against my thighleaning back I closed my eyes keeping my hand firmly on his hip as I began to doze off, when I felt Damon shoot straight up.

I opened my eyes, Damon looked…anxious hell he looked terrified protective instincts immediately took over and I sat up "what's wrong?" I whispered. Damon gripped onto my forearm his nails breaking the skin eyes glued to the door I followed his gaze my body tense waiting for something, anything to come bursting through the door but nothing happened.

Soon Damon's grip relaxed and anxiousness was replaced with curiosity, he turned to me eyes apologetic "I'm sorry I thought I smelled something but it think it was nothing" "are you sure?" he nodded. I sighed in relief before kissing his cheek he smiled….when his eyes widened and he was ripped away from me… It happened so fast.

One minute, I'm showering him in kisses the next Damon's half way across the room, a hand at his throat lifting him a few feet off the ground and pinning him to a wall, and a dark haired man stood over him. Damon gagged gripping onto the mans forearm "Klaus" he gasped.

That breathless gasp, finally brought me to my senses I growled seconds away from springing off the bed "I wouldn't try to act brave if I was you might just get your little lover boy here killed" instantly I stilled. Not moving but still growling, my inner wolf desperately yearning to get to my mate the man smirked "there that's a good boy" I glared and took a small whiff.

Vampire, a very old one at that "Klaus…why…are you here?" the vampire known as Klaus turned his attention toward Damon his smirk widening "your coming with me a certain someone wants to see you". Damon's eyes widened he whimpered fearfully I looked at him and he look pleadingly back at me Klaus's amused eyes glanced back at me "don't follow us or he's dead" and with that they were out the door faster than I could blink.

What the hell just happened!

**DPOV**

I thrashed, and screamed everything was a blur but I knew where we were headed. No! I couldn't go back there!, I wouldn't go back! I'd rather die.

"Let me go Klaus! Please let me go! I'll do anything!"

"Well since you said please.."

The wind was knocked out of me, as I was thrown onto the ground flat on my back gasping I slowly rolled over I didn't notice the pair of beat up shoes right away but tensed when I did. Slowly I looked up to see amusing and mocking green eyes.

"Stefan?"

"Hello brother"

**So do you guys like it! Review please!**


	8. revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**DPOV**

"Stefan I don't understand why am I here?"

"Oh no reason brother just checking to see if your still on the right side"

I blinked in confusion, as Elijah Klaus's brother heaved me off the ground and wrapped me in a long leather coat I smiled my thanks as he ruffled my hair gently before staring into my brother's cold yet mischievous eyes.

"You see Damon" he began, as he strolled playfully towards me "a little birdie sang a interesting little song the other day" what? A little bird? What little bird?…Bonnie…. I fought to keep my emotions in check deciding that the leaves that tickled my bare feet were far more interesting than him.

But a hand grasped my chin, and forced me to look up I flinched as green eyes turned dark "would you like to know what the little bird said Damon?". I bit my lip fighting the urge to get away from him as far as possibly before shaking my head no Stefan quirked his brow and tilted his head.

"No?..." I nodded, then everything was blur I don't know what happened but the next thing I know I was pinned to a tree with his hand around my throat I gasped desperately clawing at his hand as a slow smirk crept onto his face.

"You see brother you've known for decades now…hell even centauries so you know I don't take betrayal's easily", he pressed down on the hand and I wheezed he chuckled leaning in until his lips were close to my ear "so don't get any bright ideas" he let go of my throat allowing me to take gulps of air.

"So dear brother tell how long for him to finally get you on your knees hmm?"

I gasped and wheezed, trying take in as much oxygen as possible "he didn't….force me….I asked for it" that had everyone's attention. Everyone head's whipped toward me faces sketched with shock even Elijah's usual blank emotionless eyes were staring at me in disbelief, Stefan was the first to regain his composure.

"Why on earth would you ask for it?"

Silence was his answer, my eyes darted everywhere but him my body was tense with nervousness and I prayed to whatever higher power that he wouldn't figure it out "wait…are you?...no! I never thought I'd see the day!" Stefan laughed his eyes light with amusement.

"Damon Salvatore in love! And with a werewolf none the less!"

"Stefan…I…..I think he loves me too…."

The laughter and amusement stopped instantly only to be replaced with disgust "don't be stupid Damon" he scolded rolling his eyes "I mean look at you, your nothing but a whore who oh earth could love a pathetic little thing like you?" well…..he is right about that I am just a whore.

"Besides Damon I didn't send you into the lions den to make goo-goo eyes with an alpha I sent you there to spy on the werewolves to find out their weakness and to find out what they did to Mikael and if he's alive to get him to go against those horrible bunch of savages or have you forgotten?"

I shook my head, eyes lowered in shame "No brother I have not forgotten" Stefan seemed pleased with this "good make sure you don't' forget brother you know what I do to traitors" I nodded vigorously causing him to give me a smile that ran a chill up my spine "good" his eyes reflecting a strange twinkle. I didn't notice the slight nod he gave to Klaus until my arms were bounded by my side.

"But just to make sure you don't do anything stupid bonnie taught me a little trick that'll make sure you won't repeat this little conversation"

**TPOV**

"Calm down Tyler we'll find him"

I growled, calm down he says! how the hell am I suppose to calm down when the love of my life is out there probably being tortured to death as we speak! Hissing I stomped my feet as I passed back and forth.

This isn't right, I should be out there with the search team looking for him instead I'm stuck here fuck not be safe for me to go out there! I want my mate! Growling I thrusted open my bedroom door "Fuck this!" I hollered moving quickly down the hall.

"Tyler! Tyler wait!" "Don't try to stop me matt I bulldoze right over you if I have to" matt frowned, "listen I know you want to find Damon but let the search team handle it its too dangerous for you to go out there". I snarled "matt Damon's out there kidnapped by god knows who! I'm not going to stand around twiddling my thumbs and hopping he comes back I'm going".

Matt finally grew a brain, and moved out the way letting me walk to the front door almost yanking it off its hinges I had to find Damon and I had to find him now!. But the slumped figure lying down on the front porch stopped me in my tracks my eyes widened and my mouth hanged opened as I stared.

"Damon!"

He looked up at me eyes disoriented, he shook his head to clear the fog in his mind I kneeled down in-front of him wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. Looking over his body for injuries but found none "Damon are you okay? What happened? Who was that vampire? Where did he take you?".

Damon blinked, his eyes no longer glazed and his body more alert he looked at me in confusion before a wave a realization swept it away and tears pooled into his eyes "Damon baby please don't cry please my pet tell me what's wrong" Damon sniffed. Tears still streaming from his eyes as he wrapped a hand around his throat and shook his head, I blinked he did it over and over until the motion finally connected the dots in my brain.

He lost his voice.

**What do you guys think! Sorry if it's a-bit confusing the next chapter will reveal a hell a lot more! Review please!**


	9. Interlude: Klaus's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries **

**KPOV**

"You sick bastard!"

Stefan quirked his brow at me, a bored expression on his face "Is there something wrong Klaus?" I hissed. Clenching my hands into fist's the nails of my fingers digging into the palm of my hands breaking the skin "You took his voice! What the hell is wrong with you!".

Stefan sighed, "I had to make sure he wouldn't tell anyone our plan" the fact that he was using the tone as if he was scolding a small child made me want to punch his teeth in. "Wait a second you took Damon's voice?" I blinked watching her bounce down the stairs and scurry towards her, funny in all the commotion I forgot she existed.

Stefan nodded; Elena looked surprised her eyes wide as disbelief was sketched across her face before a sickening smile replaced it "cool" if Elijah didn't grab my arm in that exact moment. I would have ripped her head off her pretty little neck "You didn't have to do that! He's your brother, your family! What kind of person would do that to their family!" a flicker of something unidentifiable flashed in Stefan's eyes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Klaus" he began, eyes scanning me "but you were you when Bonnie had that little of hers right?" He walked towards me. Eyes menacing but I stood my ground glaring at him "The future isn't set in stone Stefan" he nodded. "I know taking Damon's voice away ensures that" he had a smug look on his face, and I wanted to smack it off almost instantly "this whole plan of yours was a mistake Damon's suffered enough we should just call it off".

Stefan had me on the floor; with his nails digging into my throat in seconds green eyes fueled with rage glowered at me in rage. While fangs threatened to rip out Pharynx "Don't rest me Klaus" he dug his nails deeper I fought to keep my face emotionless but my fangs were threatening to claw out of my gums, "Lets not forget who has the real power here" I narrow red my eyes.

"You and I both know that Damon's the only one who can find Mikael your father is the only one who knows where the talisman is". Of course that's what it all came down to isn't that stupid talisman something so tiny and insignificant yet so important to us…no! No it isn't important to us it was important to him!.

"Is it so important that you would sacrifice your own brother for it?" "In a heart-beat" my eyes widened. Stefan rolled his eyes "oh don't look so surprised Damon's nothing but a tool to me" how could he say that! Green filled with amusement before annoyance took over "Klaus don't question me again I've put up with this little attitude of yours but now I'm tired of it don't forget that I have your life in the palm of my hands".

I bared my fangs, but groaned when he pulled his nails out of my throat and stood he stared at me before turning his attention toward Elijah "be sure to keep your brothers temper in check" with that he turned his back on us eyes and left and I knew instantly that thing walking away was pure evil in human form.

**So what do you guys think of the chapter! Sorry it's short but I wanted to explain some things in the story review please! **


	10. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters **

**Nor do I own the song that is being used here enjoy!**

**TPOV**

"Damon….Damon…Damon wake up!"

Damon's body twitched before he shot up like a bullet his eyes darting in every direction before they landed on me, he blinked quirking his brow his eye's silently asking _what the hell do you want? _I smiled he's so adorable when he's irritated.

Grinning mischievously, I leaned in and kissed his forehead gently before dumping a pile of clothes and shoes in his lap "hurry up and put this on" he blinked in confusion. Before sluggishly crawling out of the bed almost falling onto the floor I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

Slowly he pulled on the jeans, and shrugged on the worn out T-shirt I stared hungrily as I watched smooth skin disappear under the fabric. He stared at the hoodie in his hands before looking at me skeptically I just shrugged "hey it's cold out I don't want you to get sick" he rolled his eyes but put it on and slipped on the shoes.

I nodded approvingly, before walking over to him and wrapping my fingers around his wrist "c'mon I want to show you something" Damon looked at me suspiciously, trying to detect whether or not I had some ulterior motive. I made my face as blank and innocent as possible trying not to give away hints of his surprise as I crept to door and opened it ajar so that it wouldn't make any noise that would wake the others in the house.

Putting my fingers to my lips, signaling Damon to be as quiet as possible we tip-toed to the door freezing up when the wooden floor would creek under our weight and almost yanked the door open in relief. I closed it behind us before smirking at my pet confusion still spread across his face wordlessly asking me where we we're going "you'll see my pet" he glared at me annoyance while puffing up his cheeks.

I chuckled, before grabbing his hand and intertwined our fingers, "onward!" he rolled his eyes again but didn't pull his hand away as I laid him toward the wooded area that surrounded the mansion we traveled through the maze of trees and endless shrubs. The moon provided a small slimmer of light while the stars tried to guide us but I already knew where we were going.

Soon, the smell of water and moss filled my nostrils I beamed stopping abruptly Damon smacked into me not expecting me to stop I turned toward him and began to nibble on my bottom lip nervously, "before you I show you your surprise you have to promise me you won't give me that judgmental look of yours or laugh okay?" Damon eyes rose in bewilderment at my request.

But held up his pinky, I gripped his with my own tightly before stealing a kiss and continued to lead him the smell of moss and grass grew and grew until Damon stopped abruptly, his eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth was a-gap with shock.

Laying only a few feet from us, was a humongous lake the way the moon shined on it made it seem like it was blessed by the goddess of the moon herself, lanterns hanged by the trees giving off a soft orange glow, while the trees were decorated and lit with lights he was so taken aback with everything that he didn't notice me slip away and head toward the bushes.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music is playing on for only two_

_So close together _

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

"What?" I said to Damon's are-you-serious? Glance, "I'm just trying to listen to some music John McLaughlin's a good singer it's not like I'm trying to set a mood or something" that got me a smile, I inched toward him a sly grin on my face "but you know since it's playing anyway" I began offering my hand "dance with me?" Damon's smile grew as he took my hand. I slithered my arms around his waist holding him close to me and with his free hand on my shoulder we waltzed.

_A Life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid myself goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I want is to hold you _

_So close_

Damon twirled, his body light and graceful I dipped him tilting his body over his light blue eyes seemed to glow I stared mesmerized before lifting him back up and twirling him again. Our bodies swayed to the rhythm of the song…it's almost strange now I've heard this song many times before, disregarding the lyrics but now with Damon here the words seemed to hold a strong meaning.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend _

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far, we are, so close_

I held him close, spinning us in a slow circle "I love you" I whispered, Damon pulled back eyes wide he opened his mouth and closed it before unshed tears welled and he looked away gently I grabbed his chin and guided his gaze back toward me. "Damon it's okay" the tears finally began to spill I kissed them away "you don't have to speak in order for me to know that you love me, just you being here letting me hold you like this tells me all I need to know".

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close _

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are _

The tears streamed down his face, but he was smiling at me he sniffed before leaning in and pressing his lips against mine I hungrily kissed back wanting to taste him the feel of his body against mine was starting to get to me. I shivered when blunt fingernails ran through my scalp "I love you" I sighed I couldn't stop saying it "I love you, I love you, I love you"

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

**Okay don't get mad at me this my first time writing a song fic! Especially one with people dancing sorry if it's horrible and boring lol though I shall admit the dancing scene from the movie Enchanted did inspire me a-bit when I was writing this feels review please!**


	11. Interlude: Elijah's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters**

**EPOV**

"NO!, no!, no!, no!"

And he calls Klaus is childish; a hard fist slammed into the wall with a loud CRACK that popped my eardrums pieces of the wall chipped and fell onto the floor looks like we're going to have to fix that…..again.

"I don't understand! I took his voice the freak can't even let out a freaking squeal! So why hasn't it changed!", Bonnie shrunk under his wrath she let out a soft whimper as she tried to back away "I-I d-don't know" Stefan growled I rolled my eyes I hope we have a enough money to cover for his temper tantrum.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's suppose to be that way?", his body froze he slowly turned his attention toward me eerily reminding me of one of those dolls in the movies that would turn its head around in a circle "What did you say?" "have you ever thought that it's supposed to be that way?" Stefan shook his head vigorously.

"No! that can't be right you and Klaus said so yourself the future isn't set in stone" i shrugged, "maybe this one is" and from the look on his face he's about 5 seconds away from throwing a hissy fit. Stefan pouted his hands were balled into fists and his eyes were dark with rage "face it steffy you can't win this the vision is proof enough just give it up".

He opened his mouth, ready to fire back some smart ass retort when stopped, his face scrunched up in thought before a sickening smirk crawled onto his face. I frowned what the hell is going through that fucked up head of his? He chuckled before reaching into his shirt i quirked my brow but he kept smirking, the smirk grew in size when he pulled out a pair of rusty and dirty dog tags the chain looked like it would break any seconds and the punched in words looked almost faded.

My eyes widened, he wouldn't dare...His hand squeezing around the dog tags, a small thud and a loud cry was my answer I acted instantly i sprinted upstairs the sight of my brother on his back screaming his lungs out in pain as he twitched greeted me immediately i went to his side "Klaus!" i shouted holding him close his body quivered in my arms "Klaus!".

"You should really watch that mouth of yours Elijah" Stefan strolled in, looking like a satisfied cat that caught a canary. "You bastard!" I moved to stand and lunge at him but he tsked at me he clutched onto the dog tags tighter "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I stilled clutching onto Klaus tighter trying to comfort him as tears ran down his eyes, "stop it!" i shouted "stop please he can't take much more".

"First you apologize" that son of a-"AHHHHH!" damn it! "alright, alright I'm sorry!" Stefan tilted his head, a look of mirth on his face "I don't think you meant it" are you freaking kidding me! "say it again and mean it this time" Klaus shook gasping for air. Before his eyes opened impossibly wide and he screamed again "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry Stefan for what i said! I'm sorry!" Stefan's expression became mischievous "there that wasn't so hard now was it?".

His grip on the dog tags relaxed, Klaus gasped his body stopped shaking and the screams lessened but the tears was still streaming down his face I cradled him close and rocked him back and forth he clutched onto my shirt whimpering. "Next time i won't be as nice" i watched Stefan as he left fighting the urge to tear him apart and turned my attention back to the crying whimpering mess in my arms.

"I'm sorry Klaus" i whispered gently, Klaus sniffed he tightened his grim on me and tearful brown eyes stared up at me his gaze questioning "Elijah?" I didn't answer I just kept clutching onto whispering how sorry I was and how it was my fault he was hurt.

**So I've wanting to write a interlude from Elijah's point of view for a while so here ya go let me know what you think review please! Sorry it's short was in a rush to write it**


	12. Familar faces

**AN: sorry it has taken me so long to update I've been busy with my family and getting Christmas gifts and stuff like that sorry will try to update more frequently for now on**

**DPOV**

The scent hit me like a freight train, my body tensed and stopped as I froze the scent wafting heavily through the air.

I breathed in deeply, letting the scent over take me it was so….familiar….I breathed in again only to have to grab onto a tree trunk when the smell made me dizzy. I've smelt this scent before but where? I frowned.

Where have I smelled this before?, this strange yet comforting musky scent of trees and pinewood my mind was blank I couldn't trace back to where this scent has filled my nostrils before. But strangely enough the scent was in a way comforting like it was offering a warm embrace and I wanted to fall into it.

It reminded me of Klaus and Elijah,…of course! I'm such a idiot!, leafs and twigs crunched under my feet as I raced toward the source of the scent my body moving blindly toward through the woods with only my nose to guide me.

The scent steadily became stronger; I ran faster moving deeper into the woods only to come to an abrupt stop when I reached the source. I examined the surrounding area but there was nothing only more trees and more bushes, I wanted to scream, to throw something as hard as I could but most importantly I wanted to cry.

I let out a voiceless sob, sinking onto my knees the all to familiar feeling of defeat crept on me as my head bowed…when I saw it…I pushed back the feeling of giving up, and scrambled to my feet my eyes fixed on the cellar that laid hidden moments ago. I sprinted toward it ripping off the wooden doors from their hinges.

My consciousness, screamed at me to turn back but I came this far why give up now? Slithering I moved cautiously down the cellar momentarily loosing my nerve as I registered claw marks on the walls. I followed the scent taking a left before my eyes widened and I let out a silent gasp.

Beyond a metal gate, a body laid slumped chains wrapped around it and if I didn't know better I would have mistaken the person inside to be dead, I thrust open the gate and immediately went to the bodies side. Shaking it violently the body grumbled and groaned.

"Don't…wanna…get up" I frowned, before lightly hitting the body's temple it shot up. I had to move out the way as it flailed its arms wildly. "What! I'm up I swear!" I smiled laughing mentally his eyes shifted around the room before they landed on me and softened "Damon? Damon my boy is that you?" I nodded vigorously, before being yanked into a powerful yet warm embrace.

I grinned; it's been a long time since I felt one of Mikael's hugs, he pulled me back eyes concerned but still soft "Damon what are you doing here? Don't tell me they took you too?" I opened my mouth, before mentally kicking myself in the leg this whole not being able to talk thing was so god damn annoying!.

I shook my head, while pointing at my neck it took him a while to get the hint but once he did his gaze saddened "you lost your voice" I nodded confirming his statement he sighed before his eyes narrowered and a growl passed his lips. "Did Stefan take it?" I felt my eyes widen how did he know?.

The look on his face darkened, he looked like he wanted to rip something apart piece by piece "That bastard…I never thought he would go that far…" I cocked my head. What was he muttering about? I gazed curiously at him before turning my attention to the chains wrapped around his wrists my fingers wrapped around the rusted piece of metal, before yanking it with a silent grunt "what? Damon stop what are you doing!".

The chains gave in with a loud screech, and broke apart I smiled before reaching for the other one but Mikael batted my hands away. I blinked at him curiously doesn't he want to escape? Mikael gripped my shoulders tightly forcing me to look into his eyes "Damon I want you to listen to me and listen closely okay?" I nodded slowly letting him know that I understood.

"I'm not a prisoner here Damon I'm here because I chose to be here" I gaped at him, "Don't give me that look!, now listen I'm guessing you're here because of Stefan am I right?" I nodded. "Then you know about his master plan yes?" I quirked my brow causing him to sigh and grumble under his breath I managed to here the words "he didn't tell him" and "that stupid bastard".

"Damon there are things that are transpiring that you can't even imagine and all of it is because of that bastard of a brother of yours", what the hell is he talking about!. And why won't he tell what's going on already! "Your brother sent you to find me because of I am the only one who knows the location of the original witch's talisman and he can't do what he wants without it".

The talisman? I think I've heard them speak of it before…"I'm going to tell you exactly where it is okay? I'm going to tell you its exact location…but you have to do me a favor afterwards okay?"

I slowly nodded curious yet for some reason scared. What the hell is going on?

**Again sorry I haven't updated in a while review please!**


	13. betrayal

**AN: We are nearing the ending of our tale dear readers! So review lots and lots okay?**

**DPOV**

I walked inside the mansion in a daze; my mind reeled as I thought back what happened only a few hours ago, I couldn't stop thinking about what Mikael told me but what he said about Stefan and the reason he forced me here in the first place made a cold chill run down my spine.

I walked blindly down the hall, not paying attention to where I was going, when I rammed into something warm and hard my eyes widened as I felt myself lose balance and began to fall backwards. But strong familiar arms wrapped around me pulling me back on my feet before steadying me "are you alright my pet?".

I felt a warmth flow through my chest, and in that moment I was glade I couldn't blush as I looked up at my master, brown eyes gazed at me with so much love and compassion that it took my breath away.

But that didn't stop the sudden urge to cry, and I couldn't stop my body from trembling Master frowned, gently he caressed my face rubbing his thumb against my cheeks it was then that I realized I was crying I bit my bottom lip trying to will the tears away as I felt soft lips touch my forehead.

I wanted to tell him everything, but…but what if he rejects me afterwards? I rubbed furiously at my eyes, and let out a soundless sigh for the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. "What's wrong Damon?" I stared at master for a few more seconds. Before gripping his hand tightly and pulled him down the hall towards the bedroom.

I felt him almost trip over his feet, but I didn't look over my shoulder to see if he could keep up, I only stopped my furious pace when I slammed the door behind us and looked around the room for the pad and pen my master gave me. When I saw it was on the bed I almost pounced on it before writing frantically over the piece of paper.

I could practically feel master's confusion, from the other side of the room, "Damon why did you-" I interrupted his question by shoving the pad in his face so that he could read the words. He leaned back so it wouldn't hit him the face before reading the words _there's something important I need to tell you_ his eyes followed the words, before gazing at me seriously "okay what is it you need to tell me?".

I chewed the inside of my mouth nervously, before scribbling on the pad again and turned it around to show him, _when I tell you this please don't get mad okay? Please don't hate me_ he quirked his brow at me before leaning in and kissing my lips I kissed back hard if this was the last time I could do this with him before he'll reject me, then I'll enjoy as much as I could. His tongue poked my lips asking for entrance I granted it to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body while I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my fingers in his short dark hair.

When pulled away, when he needed to breathe he smiled reassuringly at me, "Damon" he whispered huskily causing my body to shiver unconsciously "there's nothing that you could do or say that could make me hate you". I stared him find nothing but truth I nodded and gave him a small peck on the lips before reluctantly pulling away from his embrace.

And turned my attention back to the writing pad, I breathed in grabbed the pen prepared to write...but it stopped inches away from the pad my hand shook I couldn't bring myself to write the words I desperately wanted him to know. What if he hates me? What if he never wants to see me again? I sniffed silent cries flowed through me. Warm lips kissed them away allowing me to fight passed the fear and hesitation, _I am a s-_.

"No! stop please-GAHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Please…have mercy…AHHHH!"

What the hell was that!. Master and I shot up instinctively sprinting out the door toward the sounds of screams and cries of agony, what we came across made me almost gag. Elijah and Klaus stood in the middle of the room their clothes soaked with blood bodies laid around them some were still alive grasping at where their now missing limbs use to be. While others were dead from blood loss or crying out in agony I felt relief wash over me when I noticed that matt was not among them.

But the cold murderous laugh behind them, sent my new found relief out the freaking window, Stefan stepped out from behind them and walked towards me I felt fear claw at my chest and the all too familiar feeling of wanting to run. He gave me one of his familiar sadistic smirks as he snickered "time's up" before lifting his knee and ramming it into my gut I toppled over falling onto my knees, "Damon!" master gasped a growl passed through his lips but Klaus and Elijah were next to him and grabbed him within seconds before he could try anything.

Painfully I gazed up at my master, begging him silently through my eyes not to try anything; he growled and fought weakly against Klaus's and Elijah's hold on him. But they we're older and stronger than him and he couldn't break free. Stefan grabbed my arm yanking me roughly to my feet "c'mon brother the eclipse is in a few days your time's up" "your not taking him anywhere!".

Damn it master!, Stefan quirked his brow his smirk still sketched across his face, "I'm not am I?" he questioned, his voice humorous "who's going to stop me you?" master growled again Stefan just cackled at that. He gazed at me for a moment before I saw something flicker in his dark green eyes something that made the fear in my chest grow worse "besides alpha I'm doing you a favor by taking this useless sack of shit with me I'm surprised at you I never took you as one who fall in love with a traitor".

Oh god, please Stefan don't!. Master narrowered his eyes I could still feel the hate and anger radiate off of him in waves, but I also felt confusion and unfortunately suspicion I looked at Stefan pleadingly _please_ I begged silently _please don't_. Stefan just chuckled before facing him again "you honestly didn't know? My god you are pathetic! You're little boy toy over here has been my spy from the very beginning" disbelief and shock crossed master's face, but was quickly masked "your lying" he hissed Stefan shook his head "afraid not guess you couldn't look past his oh so gorgeous body to see the signs".

Master eyes glistened with doubt, Klaus and Elijah let him go and he almost slumped to the floor I whimpered silently as I was hit hard with doubt, disbelief, hurt and betrayal I fought against Stefan's grip my brother let me go I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know that he was silently chuckling at the defeated look on his face. I ran to master's side and clutched onto me the mistrusting gaze he gave me caused me to flinch "is this true?" never before have I wanted to speak until this moment.

I stared at him, but the look of betrayal was too much and I looked away, "so then…it's true then?" his voice was hard and uncaring…and I deserved it…I nodded tears streamed down my eyes when I felt his hate and rage they streamed faster as I realized that it was directed toward me, "so this whole time you were just playing me! You were using me! What about all those times you told me that you loved me were lying about that too!" I shook my head rapidly. He snarled viciously at me but I didn't care! I had to make sure he knew that how I felt wasn't a lie.

I clutched tighter onto him, trying to see past the hate as I mimed _I love you_ over and over like a mantra and for a second I thought I saw sympathy, but his eyes quickly turned cold and hard he looked away from me his face mirroring disgust as he said softly "take him…." My eyes widened. And before I knew it I was lifted a few feet off the ground and hauled over Klaus's shoulder I fought against his ironclad grip as Stefan laughed.

Before he walked toward him, and patted his shoulder in mock sympathy, "don't beat yourself up about this I mean If I had a slave like that hell I probably couldn't tell either" he turned toward Klaus and Elijah "c'mon lets take this worthless pile of crap home" the brothers obeyed I fought harder shouting silently digging my nails through the material in Klaus's shirt and into his skin. Soon everything was a blur and the last thing I saw was hate.

**Sorry! This isn't one of my best chapters but like the other one I was a-bit in a rush to finish it review please**


	14. Interlude: Bonnie's POV

**AN: as we go through the last few chapters of this story I want to thank all you readers out there! This chapter is going to be Bonnie's point of view**

**BPOV**

"Take him to his old room and lock him in there"

Damon was limp on Klaus's shoulder, his head was bowed his body was covered in an aura of sadness and despair, a quick look revealed dried tear tracks on his face. My god what they do to him? I watched as Damon was carried up the stairs and out of site I turned quickly toward Stefan "what happened?" Stefan shrugged casually. "Nothing big just broke his small fragile little heart" I quirked my brow.

From the looks of it, he did more than break it more like ripped it into tiny pieces, stepped on it then incinerated it with a freaking flame thrower. Elena smirked "oh really?" she asked curiously Stefan chuckled "you should have seen him babe I barely did anything but he was on his knees crying like a little baby" just like that Elena was all over him and they played tonsil hockey In each other's mouth's god those two make me sick.

I turned toward Elijah, whose face reflected how I felt "what happened to him?" Elijah turned me, his eyes considering as if he was wondering whether or not I was worthy to know what happened with the werewolves. "He took away the one thing Damon probably can't live without" I blinked at him in confusion but he refused to tell me anymore than that, what is with this guy and being vague all the time! Can't he just give a straight answer!.

Just when I was about to question Elijah further, Stefan pulled away from Elena (thank god!) and unleashed on of his oh-look-at-me-I'm-so-badass smirks, "I think I better get reacquainted with Damon" reacquainted?...wait please don't tell me he's thinking of…shit I have to stop him! "Maybe you should leave him alone for now" that gained one too many curious eyes and one furious unhappy one.

"Excuse me?" I should have thought this through shouldn't I?, "it's just.." I began grasping at straws trying to think of what to say "haven't you done enough for the moment? I mean you took his voice away and broke his heart maybe you should ease up on him...at least just a little bit?", Stefan cocked his head to the side I had a feeling I was starting to become a threat to his ego "are you trying to tell me what to do?" shit I'm going to get myself killed!.

I shook my head vigorously, "of course not" I reassured "I'm just throwing out some ideas", what the hell am I saying! Even Klaus wouldn't believe that! Stefan studied me for a few seconds and for a moment I saw my life flash before my eyes "you should keep ideas to yourself no one wants to hear them" I blinked. Is that all? I nodded he rolled his eyes before heading up stairs I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding thank god that's over.

But it was only when I heard the distinct sound of a door slam, did I remember why I spoke up to the insane sadistic vampire in the first place I cursed under my breath and made a move for the stairs, but a arm hooked around my waist kept me from going within 3 feet of it "Elijah!" I yelled before squirming the vampire gave me an are-you-a-complete-idiot stare. I hate that look! "Don't" he told me "you'll only make it worse for him" I gritted my teeth.

"So you want to just sit back and watch while Stefan does "you know what" to him?" something flashed in Elijah's cold and empty inhuman dark eyes, and for some reason I felt like I crossed a line that I shouldn't have even gone near. "You'll be useless if you try to stop you may be a witch but he's still faster and stronger than you" damn it I hate it when he's right! "There's nothing to do but wait right now" I sighed as he put me back on my feet.

It sucks when you have all this power, but your still useless in situation like this, I've always hated when Stefan "reacquainted" himself with Damon, I've always hated how I would wake up in the middle of the night to Damon screaming. "No! Stop please!" and "take it out it hurts! Stop!" and when the screaming would be reduced to small sobs me, Elijah, Klaus, and Alaric would sneak in after Stefan had left and clean him before trying to put a smile on his face in a effort to cheer him up.

But the thing I hated most was that Stefan took his virtue something that no matter what you did would ever be brought back. I felt the fiery flames of hate just thinking about those days when we would walk into the room of a beaten and broken empty shell that was once my friend.

Even though Damon didn't have a voice anymore, I could still feel his pain and it whipped at me over and over, Elijah nodded toward the bathroom "get the usual" I nodded scurrying to the bathroom, while Klaus entered the room Alaric wasn't far behind him. Klaus's face was pale his lips formed into a line Alaric looked just as unpleasant "you feel it too" it was more of a statement than a question the vampire nodded. He looked like he wanted to make a break up the stairs and break down the door to Damon's room but thought better of it.

I hurried quickly to the bathroom, before coming back with a first aid kit, a cloth, and a small bowl of water. I handed the bowl to Elijah who's features turned darker I flinched as the pain intensified I felt a small breeze tickle the back of my neck and almost jumped out of my freaking skin when I realized that Klaus was right next to me, "it's almost over" I blinked before feeling another flicker of Damon's pain this time it almost brought me to my knees.

God, if I'm only feeling parts of it, I could only imagine what Damon's going through up those stairs behind that locked door, I've never felt it like this before. There was another sharp flicker that took my breath away until it was gone; there were no more sharp instant waves of pain and discomfort only a dull ache the sound of a door opening and closing wafted through the air followed by footsteps.

We stood there frozen for a few seconds, before silently hurrying up the stairs; we hesitated when we reached Damon's room we all felt the lingering flickers of Damon's pain even Alaric felt it. What the hell did he do to him in there? I pushed back dark thoughts and lingering questions and cracked open the door "Damon?" I whispered we poked our heads through the door.

The room was completely trashed, the bed was on the verge of breaking, pieces of what was once a dresser were scattered all over the floor along with pieces of glass, and there were wholes and dents in the walls. If this was what the room looked out I'm afraid to even look for Damon but the quivering heap in the corner caught our eyes nonetheless.

"Damon!" a head full of dirty messy black hair raised slightly in acknowledgement, as he ran toward his side but as he opened his eyes, I gasped and my body froze. His once lively blue eye's were dull and empty but most of all broken.

I knew in that moment, that even if we bandaged him up and healed the wounds, we would never heal the mental scars of what had happened in this room.

**So what do you guys think? Review please! **


	15. Pain

**AN: again I want to thank you readers and your wonderful reviews (especially the I hate Stefan one's XD)**

**DPOV**

I was confined into my room; my door was locked only to open whenever Stefan would come to "visit" me, I was fed but only barely it kept me alive but not at my full strength Stefan said this way I wouldn't anger him more by doing something stupid.

But I didn't care, I wished that I was strong enough to break down that stupid door and run, or have the strength to do something that would make him so angry he'll drive a stake into my heart. After all where could I go if I could break out? I couldn't go back to….A tear streamed down my face as my thoughts drifted back to the man who I loved but was taken away from.

I wanted to go to him, to beg for his forgiveness for his sympathy, another tear escaped through my closed eyelids as I remembered the look of pure hate and disgust on his face. I wanted his forgiveness but I knew I didn't deserve it; a soft creek followed by a "good morning brother" made me flinch involuntarily but I refused to look at him I kept my eyes closed and leaned back more against the wall I was resting on.

Fingers grasped my chin, and forced me to face him "look at me you piece of shit" I opened my eyes at the command, to see his was furious great he just got into the room and I already made him mad that's a new record. I stared him down until the furious gazed dimmed slightly he let out a long exaggerated sigh "Damon why do you insist on making me angry all the time?".

I don't freaking know, that's the million dollar question isn't it?, I blinked at him refusing to respond to his fury, a quick backhand to my left cheek let me know that he didn't appreciate my blank stare. I nursed my stinging cheek but winced when fingers slithered into my hair harshly tugging at the strands of dark black hair.

Stefan leaned in, his lips inches away from my ear, "don't tempt me Damon" he hissed "would you like a repeat of yesterday?" I froze, before shaking my head vigorously I was still sore from yesterday and my body ached in places I wished they wouldn't. Stefan pulled back to look at me he quirked his brow "oh really?" I nodded he stared at me for a moment before his eyes narrowed. And the next thing I knew I was lifted to my feet and thrown onto the bed.

"Well to bad" I barely had to time react, before he was straddling me, my eye's widened in fear _please don't _I begged with my eyes. He just smiled and proceeded to rip off my beat up and torn clothes off my body, I tried to stop him but he grabbed my wrists in one hand and held them over my head his lips once again next to my ear "this is all your fault you forced me to do this" I squirmed.

Not again, please god don't let this happen again, the sound of ripping fabric made me sick to my stomach. I Squirmed harder when I felt something force it's way inside of me my eyes shut tightly as I let out a hushed scream the pain was unbearable and it steadily was becoming worse I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

I felt him pull out, only to shove himself back in, it felt like I was being torn in half the pain was getting worse and worse I was beginning to lose consciousness. I let out another silent cry at his next thrust.

I begged for unconsciousness, why couldn't I pass out!, my arched uncomfortably I squirmed weakly, I was sure that I was bleeding by this time at Stefan's next thrust I blacked out.

A door slam, woke me from blissful darkness, I stretched and flinched as pain rose through my spine I blinked before noticing that the room was dark, it's night time?...the events from earlier rammed into me and I fight to keep from sobbing. I sniffed before burying my face in my pillow.

My nails tore pieces of the bed sheet, in moments like this I wished I could die.

**Originally I wasn't going to write the chapter like this but after a while I changed my mind because I felt like I haven't written any graphic scenes in for a while sorry it's short let me know what you think review please!**


	16. Legend of the Ritual

**AN: finally the moment you have been waiting for…..a chapter in Tyler's POV yay! XD**

**TPOV**

"You are a complete fucking idiot"

I peered up at matt, from across the room quirking my brow I asked "what?" matt grit his teeth, I wouldn't be surprised if steam poured out of his ears I've never seen him this mad before. "I can't believe you let those…those monsters! Take Damon away!" oh that's what he's talking about "He's a spy matt he betrayed us from the very beginning I'm happy they took him a away he deserves whatever happens to him", as soon as I said the words apart of me instantly wanted me to take them back.

Damon was a traitor, a spy sent by the vampires I bet him and his buddies are laughing as we speak at how stupid we were to fall for his little act, so why does the wolf in me want to track Damon down and bring him back?. I sighed I've felt empty inside ever since I told the vamps to take him it feels like a part of me has been ripped out of my chest and I won't feel complete again unless I see him again.

But no matter what I do, no matter how much I want to forget Damon I can't shake off the look of sadness on his face, he looked like I crushed his heart and soul…I shook my head. Pushing those thoughts into the back of my mind before focusing on the snarling wolf in front of me "who knows what they'll do to him Tyler! I mean did you see the look on his face when they showed up! He looked like he was going to shit himself!" I shrugged.

"Not my problem" I told him, hoping he would drop the subject but it doesn't look like he'll be doing that anytime soon, "what if they kill him! What then!" "Then he'll be dead Damon doesn't matter to me anymore matt they could cut his head off for all I care" matt looked physically taken aback. His mouth formed a large 'o' and his eyes were as wide as saucers he opened his and closed his mouth reminding me of a fish out of water before shuttering "you….you don't care if he dies?" I nodded.

"They could torture him, put a stake through his heart, hell put him in sunlight and let him burn to a freaking crisp I wouldn't care" his eyes narrowered, "you don't mean that" I chuckled. Not bothering to tell him how wrong he was "you didn't deserve him then" wait what the hell did he just say? I turned toward him "what?" I asked he rolled his eye's giving me a your-a-idiot look, "you didn't deserve him Tyler I mean hell even I deserved him more than you".

Unconsciously, I let out a small grumble "shut up matt" the cocky werewolf smirked "I mean with a good tight looking ass like that I would have a hell of a lot of fun with him " "I mean it matt shut the hell up!". He just kept smirking his eyes darkened with lust it was getting hard not to walk over to him and punch that stupid smirk off his face. "I wish his brother sold him to me instead I would have pounded into him all night long".

Everything was a blur after that, rage consumed me as I shot up, made my way towards him, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. I was pissed –no- I was more than pissed there was no words to describe how angry I felt all I saw was red. Matt gasped he clawed at my hand but I squeezed his throat tighter he let out a gag as he struggled to breath "watch that tongue of yours Donovan or I'll rip it out".

Matt gasped, his nails sharpening digging into the back of my hand and my forearms, he let another small wheeze before giving me a strained smile "for….someone who doesn't care about him…..your sure willing to kill someone over him" I blinked. His words drifting through the haze of my anger slowly making sense.

My mind became clear, the anger evaporating instantly, what the hell am I doing! Chocking my best friend to death that's what I'm doing but the reason behind it made me let go of matt's throat. And back up as quickly from him as possible I was still pissed but not as much as before I wanted to ignore the realization that rang into my brain…but I couldn't….Somehow I don't know how or why but I still cared for Damon, I still loved him even when I felt betrayed and used I knew I would never stop caring about him.

Matt bended over, gasping as he held onto his throat I could see bruises in the shape of fingers form on his neck, "the next time….I get you realize something….please don't kill me while I'm helping you okay?" I laughed. And it felt good "sorry" he held up his hand give me a nonchalant shrug "forget it" when matt could finally get air into his lungs, he straightened himself and let out a sigh "for a minute there I thought you were going kill me" yeah well if you gave me a couple more seconds…A frown stretched across matt's face before he flared his nose as if he caught the smell of something disgusting.

Curiously, I took in a deep breath before letting out a hiss as a scent flowed through my nostrils, vampires old ones to be a matter of fact snarling I backed into my nightstand where I kept a stake incase of emergencies. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I froze a quick look revealed that matt was just as stiff as I was I closed my eyes putting a led on my rising fury before turning toward the two vampires that were only inches away from me, one was smirking cockily while the other looked…bored I glared "what the hell are you doing here?".

The one that was smirking, let out a gasp of mock hurt clutching his chest for dramatic affect "aww couldn't you be nice? If you're anymore mean I think I'll die from your rudeness" "good" he frowned, obviously not liking my answer "what crawled up your ass and died?" I rolled my eyes could this guy get anymore childish? "You didn't answer my question what are you two doing here I thought your business was done with me". Brown eyes glowed in mirth "say please and we'll tell you why we're here" I hissed at them what they hell!.

"Get on with it Klaus we don't have all day we have to get back before Stefan knows we're gone" the one known as Klaus rolled his eyes, "must you take the fun out of everything Elijah?" "Yeah, yeah whatever just give it to him already I want to go home" Klaus let out a drawn out sigh before digging into his pocket and pulling out a folded up letter. I quirked my brow but he just smiled "a little pretty raven asked us to deliver this to you" a pretty raven? What the hell is he talking about?...Damon! I shot towards it "gimme!" and snatched it from his hands the vampire frowned "you didn't have to get grabby" I ignored him.

Instead, I unfolded the worn piece of paper my eyes anxiously reading the words, I could feel everyone's eyes on me especially Klaus's I didn't even know the guy but I could already tell he was a nosy bastard, especially when he tried to read the letter over my neck with each passing minute as I read my heart swelled with love before being drowned in sadness. When I was done I let out a shaky breath and quickly faced them "what's the ritual?" Elijah and Klaus froze their skin seemed to pale in what seemed fright so they do know what it is.

"What is it?" the two vampires shared a glance, before facing me "we can't tell you" I blinked they can't tell me? What the hell do they mean they can't tell me! "what the fuck do you mean by that! Tell me what the hell it is!", Klaus lifted his hands in a surrender gesture "no I mean we literally can't tell you" I quirked my brow what? "Stefan's little witch casted a spell that makes us do whatever he says through the use of personal items he literally has our lives in the palms of his hands we can't tell you or else he'll kill us" huh….well that sucks….Then a I'm-so-clever- grin stretched across Klaus's face.

"Stefan made us swear that we wouldn't tell you what the ritual is but he didn't say anything about telling you the legend behind the ritual" he cackled, never mind I don't hate this guy anymore. There was a flicker of something in Elijah's eyes as he made sense of his words "true he never said anything about that" I couldn't fight the smirk that spread across my face, leave it to bad guys to forget about plugging up their loopholes "gather around kiddies! It's time for a story!" matt was by my side in seconds I rolled my eyes immature brat.

"Now then," Klaus began, deciding to take a seat on my desk while Elijah decide to keep standing, "now a long time ago before your great, great, great, great, great grandmother's were even a thought there lived a vampire said to be so strong that he even feasted on the blood of vampires, but like all crazy psycho insane weirdo freaks he wanted more power-" "wait why did he drink vampire blood?" matt interrupted Klaus rolled his eyes. "I don't know maybe he got bored with human blood now let me finish! Now where was I?..." "He wanted more power" I offered realization flashed through Klaus's eyes as he nodded.

"Oh yeah…anyway he craved more power and after kidnapping a witch and torturing her for hours, he finally figured out how" Klaus let out a dramatic pause I glared at him, but he only giggled "There was a power, that was so feared and so unstable that the gods themselves could not control it so they conjured their magic to create a doorway that could only be opened on a eclipse and sealed the power behind the door" I blinked. "You can only open it on the eclipse" Elijah and Klaus nodded "correct but this eclipse is different from others once it appears the sky turns red and a ritual can be performed to open the door to the power that was sealed away but this eclipse only happens once every few decades".

I cocked my head curiously "what kind of ritual?" "I was getting to that, anyway the vampire driven by madness, ignored the witches warnings about the door and gathered the necessary items for the spell, he needed: one witch, the blood of a vampire and when I say I mean he needs a hell of a lot of blood like drain it dry type thing, the heart of a human, and the most important object which is basically the key to the lock: the original witch's talisman" hmm…where have I heard that before…Klaus eyes were glazed obviously lost in thought as he tried to remember the rest of the story.

He blinked rapidly as he broke away from memory lane, "so the vampire performed the ritual and summoned the door the spirits of darkness the very evil in the world granted him the power he wanted, but the power proved too much for him and he died the end! Who's hungry? Cause I am", "wait, wait hold on! He died!" I stared at them. Klaus nodded "pretty much yeah the power was too strong for his body to contain that and it slowly drove him mad until it pushed him to his limits" well that's…anti-climatic "that's the legend but you should know what the ritual is right? Or get the idea of it?".

I wasn't a moron, but if Stefan's planning on doing what I think he's planning and if he succeeds, then we're all in some pretty deep shit "so Stefan's planning on performing this ritual to summon this ultimate power and make himself stronger". Elijah clapped "bingo! Give the man a prize!" I rolled my eyes. Working the ritual in my head….when one ingredient made my heart beat into my chest "wait! You said he needs the blood of a vampire all of the vampires blood! Does that mean…is he?" "Going to sacrifice Damon for some untold power that may or may not kill him in the end? Yeah pretty much".

I gasped, "You guys can't honestly agree with this!" Klaus's and Elijah's face suddenly turned serious, "of course not" Elijah growled "we love our little raven that's why we agreed to come here in the first place" "what do you mean?" I questioned "in the legend the eclipse is not only used a way to open the door but it is said to affect werewolves as well" I blinked, "in what way?" "In a turning-hairy-and-getting-sharp-teeth- kind of way" my eyes widened at that.

Klaus slid gracefully off the desk; he walked toward me before grasping onto my shoulders, as if he was trying to convince me of something "listen I know you still care for Damon and I know you always will so please if you still have a conscience inside that wild beast form of yours then save Damon", I blinked "you want me to save him? Why can't you two do it?" Klaus rolled his eyes "what part of Stefan-can-kill-us-whenever-he-wants did you not get?" I said nothing.

My mate, my life, the very reason for my existence was going to be because of some sick wacko, of course I was going to do anything to help! Even if I died in the process I was going to make sure Damon would be safe. I nodded "I promise I'll do everything in my power to save him" Klaus smiled and ruffled my short hair "that's a good boy" I growled back playfully "Klaus it's time" the vampire nodded, before facing me again "the eclipse is in 2 days you have until then to think of a plan good luck" and just like that they we're gone.

**So what do you guys think! I wanted to answer some of the questions in the story and explain a lot of things review please!**


	17. Gifts and Messages

**AN: thank you again dear readers who have been following this story I apologize for not updating in a while I had some problems with family now on with the story!**

**DPOV**

"Damon….Damon wake up!"

My body stirred, I brushed away the hand that was shaking my shoulder ignoring it, whoever it is will just have to wait. I snuggled deeper into the mattress a silent sigh flowing through my lips as I drifted.

Or I was, until I felt an electric shock creep up my spine, trembling I shot up in my bed gazing wildly around the room. What in the world was that! "I'm sorry Damon but I had to wake you up" I shook my head to clear it when I felt my bed dip as a weight was added to the mattress blinking in confusion I stared at the figure before me, bonnie? What's she doing here?.

Wait, never mind that how the hell did she get in here? The room was always locked so…Never mind I don't even want to know, its way to early for this crap I quirked my brow at her trying not to nod off "listen Damon I know your tired" then why won't you let me sleep! "-but I need to give you something very important okay?" I nodded slowly. Bonnie dug into her pocket before pulling out a small skinny glass vial filled with a greenish colored liquid.

Cautiously, as if she was afraid that the world would end if she accidently dropped it, she opened my hand, placed it carefully in my palm, and clasped my fingers around it closing my hand tightly. I stared tiredly at my hand before raising my gaze up to her asking with my eyes _what is this? And why are you giving it to me?_ She just smiled her expression sad yet thoughtful, "your future changed Damon" I blinked at her what? "And I can't have that even if I could get myself killed doing this I had to make sure you the happy ending you deserve" she sighed.

Her expression suddenly exhausted "on the day of the ritual Damon make sure you have that vial on you it is imperative that you have it understand?" I nodded slowly, my mind still foggy with sleep but I still understood the seriousness of her words she smiled at me and kissed my forehead I grinned. The bed dipped again as she stood "remember Damon you must have the vial with you on ritual day" I stared back at my still closed hand what was it about this small piece of glass filled with bubbling liquid that was so important? I looked back up to mouth my question…but she was gone.

**TPOV**

The fresh scent of human…and something I couldn't quite define, drafted through the living, but for some reason I didn't feel alarmed like I usually would when I smell something unfamiliar. It smelled almost comforting I quirked my brow I've only felt this way when I was around Damon so why do I feel this way now?.

"Good evening young alpha" I jumped, my fangs tickled my gums ready for attack but a soft laughter made them recoil, "calm yourself I am no threat to you" I stood from my offensive crouch but eyed the mysterious figure before me warily. She was practically oozing with power, smiling she stepped toward me "my name is Bonnie" she introduced "I am friends with Damon" she knows Damon?.

I dropped my defense's instantly, "how is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" "One question at a time please!" she said jokingly but looked a bit overwhelmed, "but to answer your question yes he's okay last I checked he was sleeping" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Relief filled me as I took in the news that my mate was alright "but he is…different" I blinked "what do you mean?" I asked but for some reason I didn't want to know the answer to my question.

She was silent for a moment, her eyes darting around the room deciding that the walls and the wooden floor was a lot more interesting than looking at me, "well….Stefan has been….reacquainting himself with your mate…" I blinked at her "reacquainting?" she nodded. She finally turned her eyes toward me a grave look on her face I cocked my head confused…until the words connected the dots in my brain.

At first I felt nothing, I just felt numb than it was like a fucking volcano went off inside of me. A rage I never felt before had me seething and panting harshly my fangs pierced through my gums splitting my bottom lip, bonnie had enough sense to back away "he's…been doing what!" I hollered I didn't care if the entire god damn pack heard me I wanted to tear something apart! Bonnie flinched under the intensity of the roar.

"I-I you think it's consensual than your wrong…" "What!" not only is he taking my mate in the most intimate way possible, but he's fucking raping him too! That's it! I don't care what anyone says that bastard has to die! No one not even Damon's going to stop me. "That sick bastard" I hissed bonnie nodded in agreement "I will not anger you more by giving you details I shouldn't have even told you this in the first place" she's right about that, "I only came you to tell you how Damon is doing and to confirm that your willing to help him on the day of the ritual".

"I'm going to help but I'm kill that sick twisted son of a bitch while I'm at it" she nodded, satisfied with this "thank you" I let out a shaky breath "can you…do something for me?" she gazed at me curiously "what is it you want me to do?" "I need you to give a message to Damon for me" she nodded. "Sure I can do that what do you want me to tell him?" I smiled "tell him that I'm sorry that I hate him and that I'll see him soon".

**Tell me what you guys think! Review please! **


	18. One more day

**AN: Originally this chapter was going to be in Stefan's POV but after I remembered how much of a douche-bag he is in the story that I changed my mind enjoy! **

**DPOV**

"Hello brother look what I found!"

I raised my head, peering at the dangling necklace in Stefan's hand he was grinning reminding me of a child on Christmas morning, "It was right were you said it would be but I wonder what happened to Mikael" I stared emotionless back at him not bothering to mouth out a answer. This was the favor that I granted to Mikael he would tell me where the talisman was but in exchange I couldn't tell Stefan where Klaus's and Elijah's father's location was even if I was tortured.

So I just shrugged, acting clueless as far as he knows I found Mikael, he told me where the talisman was before running off in some random location that I didn't know. Stefan strolled into my room before taking a seat next to me on the bed his very presence repulsed me but I didn't show it, I would be an idiot if I did "there's only one more day until the ritual" I really didn't want to be reminded of that reaching over to the night stand.

I grabbed the pad and pencil that laid there, I scribbled furiously on the paper before showing it to him _can I ask you something_ his eyes glided over the words before a look of boredom crossed his face and he shrugged "sure whatever but make it quick I have things to do". I nodded vigorously before scribbling at the pad again a sudden nervousness clenched at my gut but I ignored it taking a deep breath I showed the pad to him bracing myself for any type of reaction, _was there ever a time where I didn't disgust you?_.

As soon as Stefan read the words, a flicker of multiple emotions flashed in his eyes but as soon as they came they were gone, Stefan's eyes narrowed his fangs sharpened as he let out a long irritated hiss the mattress squeaked and bounced as the next thing I knew I was on my back his nails digging into my throat. While his face was inches from mine "what kind of bull shit question is that?" I shrugged why was he so furious? It's just a simple question.

He hissed again, his eye's turning black with fury I haven't seen him this angry in a long time, soon the sound of ripping fabric could be heard and I flinched…no matter how many times he does this to me I always flinch….I squirmed I was running out of clothes to wear!.

He pulled his nails out of my neck, I let out a soundless sigh but tensed when I felt them rip open my shirt buttons flew everywhere, I squirmed harder "why must you keep fighting this when you know it's futile" I moved my hips trying to get him off me. His nails impaled themselves into my side my eyes widened my body screamed in pain and tears welled in my eyes.

Tyler please…help me….

**TPOV **

"Damon!"

I shot in my bed, my skin soaked in sweat my heart pounded against my chest as I panted, I could barely catch my breath clawing at my chest I let out a small whimper had that all been a dream?...no it was too real to be a fabrication of my subconscious…then what was it? I winced as my I thought back to he pain my mate had gone through.

Is he still going through it now?, Is he suffering at this very moment? I wanted to find him. To that sick bastard he called a "brother" and wrap my around my pet I sighed as much as I wanted to do that I couldn't risk running the plan…that is if it actually works….I was the trump card, I was the only thing Stefan couldn't predict.

To Stefan I wasn't apart of the equation anymore, he casted me aside the day I let him take Damon away, I smirked as I imagined the shock on his face when he realizes he's wrong chuckling I laid back and closed my there was only one more day until the eclipse only one more day of more planning and deciding what to do, I could wait one more day to see my mate again.

**Sorry it's short review please!**


	19. Delieverd message

**AN: only a couple chapters left my dear readers until the end of the story is the anticipation killing you yet? XD lol**

**KPOV**

"The eclipse is tomorrow"

Damon nodded, his face emotionless as he sat on a window-sill staring distantly at the trees and wildlife on the outside, I narrowed my eyes I know can't talk but still it's to hard to ask for at least a frown!. "You know what Stefan's going to do to you on when he performs the ritual right?" I received another emotionless nod I sighed it's good to know he's all hunky-dory with being sacrificed yep I'm so happy about this I could just break out in song.

I flopped onto his bed, he didn't pay me any attention hmm…let's see how do I get a reaction from him?...oh! I know! "You know….Bonnie went to see your boy last night" he whipped around toward so fast I was surprised he didn't break his neck. In mere seconds he pushed his self off the window sill and was in front of me eyes widened in both excitement and nervousness they asked _she did?_ I just nodded smirking.

Now I remember why I came in here!, Bonnie wanted me to deliver a message because she was on 24/7 creepy Stefan stalker watch, _what's the message?_ He mouthed I smiled playfully his body tensed obviously catching sight of my mischievous aura. "Say please and I might tell you" I laughed when he gave me a tell-me-now-or-I'll-strangle-you look I tsked at me "now, now my little raven violence does not become you" he glared at me.

I just giggled, he's so adorable when's he seething with anger "say please" he pouted his arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head vigorously, giving me a clear_ not in your freaking life_ I smirked "well than looks like you don't want to know what the message is" I turned my body over. The bed let out a loud squeak as I stood to leave but was quickly yanked back on the bed I smiled before turning over to look at Damon as he mouthed _Please_ over and over.

Laughing I patted him on the head, "okay, okay that's enough I'll tell you" Damon looked determinedly at me, his eyes never leaving my face waiting for me to tell him I paused for a minute suddenly wanting to get him irritated. He waited but I still didn't tell him until he looked like he was 2 seconds away from forcing me to tell him I grinned "your Romeo said that he's sorry he hurt you and that he'll see you soon" Damon stared at me, almost expectantly but once he realized that was it he quirked his brow.

I shrugged, "that's all he said" I informed him he let out a voiceless groan before collapsing face first onto the bed, he didn't move for a few seconds until the last few words of the message finally clicked in that dense but cute little head of his. He shot up, grabbed the writing pad and scribbled on it before showing it to me _what does he mean by I'll see you soon?_ My eyes darted around the room, I tried to give him my best innocent I-didn't-do-anything expression as I said "I don't know".

_Yes you do tell me!_

"Honestly Damon I don't know"

_Liar! Why won't you tell me!_

"Can't tell you something I don't know the answer to my dear raven"

_Don't know the answer to my ass! You know something and I want to know what it is!_

"C'mon Damon lets be serious do honestly think that I would know something that involves your precious little alpha?"

_Honestly yes, yes I do_

I let out a dramatic gasp, clutching my chest in mock hurt my eyes wide in disbelief "I can't believe that you would think that I would withhold information this important from you! What kind of person do you think I am!", _a evil person now tell me!_ I let out a small hmmm… before standing up "wow look at the time! I'm going to be late for….for….something…" Damon blinked rapidly at me but before he could stop me I was already out the door.

**Tell me what you guys think I wanted to take a break from the dark and gloomy thing's I've been writing lately review please**


	20. Eclipse

**AN: only a few more chapters left I'm so excited! Enjoy the story!**

**DPOV**

I was awoken from my sleep, by being pushed out of the warm cocoon of my blankets and onto the cold unforgiving floor, silently I cursed that freaking hurt! "Get up you sack of shit!" the all too familiar voice hollered "today's the day!" slowly I peeled myself off the floor. Nodding silently at my brother he scrunched his face in disgust before leaving the room closing the door behind him quickly it was then that I realized that I wasn't exactly alone.

I blinked curiously at the familiar faces in the room, asking them silently _what are you doing here?_ Klaus smiled gently at me before walking towards me "come now did you really think that we wouldn't be here to help you prepare?" well…that thought did cross my mind… he giggled as he patted my head "you really are dense my little raven" I glared playfully at him.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, before strolling over to me and lightly but entirely pushed Klaus out the way, "hey!" "Yeah, yeah whatever do you still have the vial Damon?" I blinked vial?...oh that thing? I nodded and pointed at my nightstand drawer she smiled approvingly at me before scurrying over to it Klaus glared at her before he looked at me "now let's decide what you're wearing". Elijah rolled his eyes "that shouldn't be too hard" I smiled he was right about that I had little clothes and the few I had we're torn and worn out.

Elijah's eyes softened as when he looked me, he beckoned me over and curiously I went over to him, he ruffled my hair I grinned leaning into the touch let out a soundless laugh as he shook my head from side to side he sighed "you don't deserve this little raven" he whispered I stared at him. For the first time in a long time Elijah was showing emotion ever since we met he always masked his emotions never laughing or smiling or even crying, this the first time I've ever seen him drop his guard but it broke my heart that the first emotion I ever see out of him…is sadness.

Before I could stop it tears welled up in my eyes, Elijah blinked at that eye's suddenly concerned, I clutched onto him _please don't be sad_ I mouthed his eyes widened before they softened again. Furiously I whipped at the tears in my eyes before forcing a smile on my face he smiled back grinning I turned from him toward Alaric who stood awkwardly at the other side of the room.

Frowning I walked toward him, and enveloped him into a hug his body jumped in my arms taken aback not expecting me to do that, but he returned the embrace he held me tightly as if he didn't want to let me go. "I'm going to miss you making fun of my stupid dusty book" my body shook with soundless laughter I let go of him only to be almost tackled to the ground by Klaus, "group hug!" he shouted bonnie and Elijah rolled their eyes while Alaric cocked his head curiously but they obeyed him nonetheless.

I had to fight not to cry again, as we embarrassingly embraced one another it sucks that the only time I can get a group hug, is when I'm about to be sacrificed because of my brother's obsession with power. A fist pounded against the door "hurry the hell up we don't have all day!" we all jumped (even Elijah) and broke away from each other Klaus tried to cleverly whip his tears by letting out a fake yawn, then scrubbing wildly at it "good group hug" he mumbled his voice suddenly hoarse.

We nodded in agreement before getting serious, "alright let's get to business we don't have much time the eclipse starts in an hour" we nodded, and got to work. My thoughts then drifted to Tyler…did he even know what was going to happen to me today? Did he know that no matter what he thought I still loved? I let out a shaky breath I didn't have time to think about that, about the what if's I had to focus on the task at hand I just hoped that in the end he knows how I felt.

**TPOV**

"Tyler…the eclipse…"

I nodded, he didn't have to tell me the eclipse hasn't even started yet but I could already feel skin itch and ache, I closed my eyes forcing back my fangs as I felt them try to slip through my gums when my body was finally under control I turned toward matt. His eye's flashed yellow for a moment I stared at him before giving him a small smile matt was my best friend, has been ever since I was a kid I trusted him with my life my smile grew as he stared at me in confusion I knew I made the right choice.

Chuckling to myself, I treaded toward him while he kept giving me that why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that-what-are-you-planning? Look I laughed, and clasped my hands on both of his shoulders "matt I'm counting on you to make sure everyone gets chained up by the time the eclipse shines in the sky okay?" he nodded slowly. Still looking at me as if I had two heads I just kept smiling at him before patting his shoulder.

And headed for the door, "oh and matt" I shouted over my shoulder when I opened the door turning toward him one last time he quirked his brow "yeah?.." I smiled sadly at him. "If I don't make it back then…then you'll have to take care of the other's okay?" he blinked "what the hell does that mean?" I sighed man this guy is dense "it means be a good alpha okay?" his eyes widened, before he could say anything I slammed the door behind me.

My fangs tickled my gums, while my eye's flashed yellow as I took in a deep breath taking in the scents around me.

I'm coming Damon wait for me

**DPOV**

The hike toward the ritual grounds didn't take that long, it only seems that way when you're forced to hike barefoot, the pants I was wearing were torn I was shirtless since all my others shirts were either ripped into pieces or too worn out to wear and I didn't own any shoes.

When we reached the grounds, the only thing we could do was wait for the eclipse, we had 30 minutes enough time to say our silent goodbyes to one another, well…Stefan didn't say anything he just stood there emotionless but I could feel small sparkles of excitement. And why shouldn't he be? He's finally getting the power he's always craved I frowned staring sadly at him I wonder even now in my final moments do I still repulse him? Yes….I'm sure I do.

I felt a finger poke my forehead, I shook my head vigorously pushing back my dark thoughts before tuning back into Klaus's conversation on how M&M's are better than Skittles, and that the color blue is a far more better color than the other one's Elijah interjected by saying the color black beats all of the other color's because it was simply bad-ass.

I nodded in agreement, Klaus rolled his eyes before mumbling "traitor" I laughed silently…when I felt it….my body tingled and everything else went numb as our eye's shot towards the sky.

The moon, slowly covered the sun and the sky darkened I wanted to look away but I couldn't, it was like I was compelled to look. I watched as the sky turned dark red the color of blood and I could practically feel Stefan's smirk.

"It's time"

**TPOV**

The sight was entrancing, the sky was covered in red almost ominously while the moon covered the sun, but the pain that I felt afterwards happened instantly.

My eye's flashed yellow; I could no longer keep my fangs from falling there was a sickening** SNAP** as my back arched painfully and I collapsed onto the ground, I opened my mouth to scream but it was like I was in too much pain to make a single sound.

**CRACK**

"AHHHHH!"

I panted, this was so freaking intense the other time's I shifted were like a walk in the park compared to this. I gasped as I felt another set of bones break.

"GAHHHH!"

My sharp nails, dug into the dirt as I let out another scream, why does it hurt this freaking much!.

"AHHH!"

My pupils dilated, and another set of bones broke, my muscles expanded while my teeth sharpened my pants began to sound more inhuman as the seconds ticked I let out a shiver as hair grew.

Vampires…..mate…..must find…..him

Growling I let out a snarl as my sense's increased.

Must….find…..my mate….have to get to him

Hold on Damon I'm coming for you!

**Sorry I'm not good at writing werewolf transformations X3 review please!**


	21. Ritual

**AN: we are nearing the finale…yay! XD enjoy!**

**DPOV**

"It's time"

Elena smiled at her mate, before turning towards bonnie "well? What the hell are you waiting for start chanting!" bonnie flinched, But nodded obeying while the others gathered out the ingredients from her bag, a sliver athame with a black handle the blade oozed with magic and enchantment, a golden chalice that would no doubt be filled with my blood, and salt. Elijah carefully poured the salt on the ground forming a pentacle as best as he could when he finished he looked up with me eye's filled with sorrow.

But I just smiled; he looked away deciding that he could no longer look at my face before standing next to Klaus, whose hands were clenched into fists small droplets of blood curved down his hand but he didn't do anything to oppose the ritual and in a way I was glad about that.

I felt Alaric's hand gently touch my shoulder, causing me to jump in surprise but I let him lower me gently to my knees as bonnie began to chant.

_Nexus Ocura,_

_Fuormata exz Inotora,_

_Krotos,_

_Wualu aht Khemahra,_

_Femata exz Kruotiis_

_Severaus dit Cata,_

_Zaeiros Yiefan Srevan_

The atmosphere changed, it was thick and tense I could almost taste the power that was rising in the air, and it was almost getting harder and harder to breath I took in a deep breath as I watched Stefan pick up the silver athame, he twirled the knife in his hands as he made his way toward me a wicked smile on his face the murderous look in his eyes made me look away from him in fear.

The salt pentacle seemed to give off a small sliver of dark light, as bonnie continued to chant the incantation, the feel of the cold metal of the athame made me tear my eyes away from the pentacle, and into my brother's cold eyes I gazed unemotionally at him trying to mask my fear Stefan gently ran the athame slowly down my cheek. Until it reached my neck his stared at my throat for a moment eyes dark but I didn't know of what, he looked back up at me and smirked "well brother any last words?" I just blinked at him he was mocking me.

Sorrowfully I gazed up at him, as he chuckled before mouthing _find peace _his laughter stopped, his eye's widened in shock before the narrowed, in disgust "shut up" he hissed but I continued to look at him sorrowfully growling he straightened his self and grabbed me by my hair. Pulling my head back roughly as he held the knife over his head "goodbye brother" I closed my eyes originally I though that I could watch as the blade descended down upon me. But I didn't have the strength for it, I heard a small whistle as the knife cut through the air aiming for my head….Tyler….wherever you are I love you…I could feel that the knife was inches away from my skin…when a shriek filled the tense air and the fingers disappeared from my hair.

"What the hell is that thing!"

I snapped open my eyes, my gaze wild as I tried to figure out what was going on, when I saw it…It looked like a lion –no- a bear! It was huge it's fur black as the night sky, but it's snarl sounded more like….like a wolf but that couldn't be right werewolves aren't even close to the size of this…thing. The animal overshadowed my brother as it pinned him down snarling at him Elena let out another shriek as it bared its teeth and aimed for his throat, but Stefan managed to wiggle his arm out from under it and punched it in the face the beast let out a small whimper but quickly went back to snarling.

Elena who finally stopped screaming her head off, long enough to think of something to do, ran over to the scene the wolf noticed her but it was too late and she kicked his ribs it let out a loud yelp before hopping off of Stefan in a effort to get away from Elena so she wouldn't kick his ribs again. Whatever this thing was it was smart, it knew that a hit from a vampire is not a good thing a punch in the face wouldn't do much but a kick in the ribs could do a hell of a lot especially if the vampire puts all of it's force into it, and from the looks of it Elena had done just that the beast was big but another kick in the ribs like that and he would be useless against them.

The beast eyed them; letting out small snarls and hisses its eyes darting in every direction only to stop when it landed on me, light blue eyes met sharp almost golden ones, familiar sharp golden eyes….Tyler! This huge snarling beast was Tyler! My eyes widened I let out a small gasp as I stared at him. But how is this possible? Tyler stared at me eyes suddenly overtaken with compassion I looked away for a second once I saw movement in my peripheral vision, Stefan hissed angrily before he became a blur I looked back at Tyler I tried to warn him but Stefan had him pinned down in seconds.

They hissed and snarled at each other, they rolled in the dirt each aimed for each others throats, I had to do something I couldn't just sit in watch as the person I love possibly lose his life if there's one thing I knew was that Stefan never fought fair. He would cheat the moment he had to chance I had to do something before he did, my eyes caught on the dangling object hanging around Stefan's throat a light bulb went off in my head as I turned from them to Klaus and Elijah who we're also watching the fight closely. I caught Klaus's eye he quirked his brow in confusion his eyes drifted back to the fight before they widened in shock, he must know what I was thinking.

"Damon don't!" I ignored him, scrambling to my feet I watched as Stefan flipped them over so that he was on top of Tyler, he hissed and raised his fist….that's when I decided to act….I let out a voiceless hiss and sprinted towards them tackling Stefan to the ground, he let out a cry of surprise as we crashed hard onto the dirt before his eyes turned black and let out a snarl. Within seconds I was on my back his nails digging painfully into my shoulder I flinched and fought against the pain "You little bastard!" he punched my stomach and pain blossomed I cried out silently, "Damon I'm stronger than you what was the point of this?" my body shook from pain before I gave him a small smile raised my left hand and unclenched it letting a pair of old and dirty dog tags dangle.

His eyes widened, as he instinctively touched his throat with his free hand only to find it bare, I took this as an advantage. Lifting up my right hand I punched him in the temple the blow knocked him onto his side his nails were yanked violently from my shoulder and I felt like screaming, but I stood up threw the dog tags toward Elijah who caught them effortlessly the two vampires smirked before letting out a satisfied sight "it's good to feel complete again" Klaus chuckled. He smiled at me I smiled back before turning back toward Stefan.

Stefan had already recovered from his blow, he snarled angrily at me "you son of a bitch" he reeled back his fist, and punch me square in the face I went down immediately my body shivered from the agony. A snarl filled my ears I watched as Tyler bared his teeth, ears peeled back, eyes flashing a angry gold he was angry no he was beyond that he took a step forward and a sickening** SNAP** filled the air, His eyes filled with confusion as another small snapping sound followed the previous one before the realization rained down on the both of us….the eclipse was ending which meant that Tyler was changing back.

Unfortunately Stefan caught on as well, realization sparked in his eyes as he let out a laugh "my, my, my isn't this a bad turn of events for you" Tyler just kept snarling but I could see sparks of pain in his eyes when a small cracking noise was heard Stefan smirked mockingly. "So this is what the werewolves looked like during the eclipse…for a second there I thought you looked like a bear or something it hurts like hell for you guys doesn't it? When you change back in forth", there was a loud **CRACK **as Tyler whimpered and collapsed to the ground.

Stefan eyes scanned the ground, before it landed on the silver athame he picked it up and twirled it teasingly, he took a step toward Tyler who let out a weak growl but was in too much pain for it to seem threatening he chuckled evilly as he got closer and closer to him.  
>"You know I'm really peeved that I didn't get the power I've always wanted" he sighed dramatically "I guess I have to make it up by killing you" No! Tyler!.<p>

Then…I don't know what happened next…, I saw the knife go through the air and my body just moved by it's self, one minute I was on the ground the next I felt pain let never before hit my chest blood pooled down my chest as I fought to stand. Stefan's eyes were wide in disbelief but his face began to blur. I mouthed_ Tyler_ before I felt my legs shake and I could no longer stand.

"Damon!"

**Don't you just love cliffy's? I do XD review please **


	22. Sacrifice

**AN: we are nearing the end my good people! But don't worry they'll be no more cliffhangers I promise!...or do I? lol XD enjoy!**

**TPOV**

"Damon!"

Everything moved in slow motion, I could no longer feel the pain that once consumed my body, I watched as Damon knees bucked under him and he fell back the knife still embedded deep in his chest. Quickly I shifted myself and cushioned his body as he collapsed I ignored the sharp pain in my head as I did so, for a moment everything was still and silent no one dared to make any noise or movement.

Even Stefan was silent, the silence seemed to stretch on forever until Klaus let out a loud cry and was on Stefan in a matter of seconds, he pinned him down shouting "you bastard!" over and over.

**CRACK **

I let out a loud yelp as I felt the bones in my back and shoulder, shift and pop the change was faster than the other time's I've shifted but the pain was more intense than the other times also. I shifted myself from underneath Damon lowering him gently onto the ground, his eyes were half-lidded that wasn't a good sign, gently I nuzzled his cheek with my muzzle whimpering silently he smiled weakly at me I gave him a wolfish grin in return and turned my attention toward the knife sticking out of his chest. The knife seemed to give a dark glow it didn't take much for me to figure out it was enchanted which meant I had to get it out of him, lightly I poked my nose against his cheek giving him a silent apology for what I was about to do. Then reached over, grabbed the handle with my teeth, and yanked it out of him.

Damon's eye's flew open, his mouth formed into a 'o' as he let out a silent scream of agony. His back arched uncomfortably before he collapsed back down, I let out a small whimper before a sharp snap was heard my left arm started to feel like it was on fire, my legs gave out from under me and I fell onto my side my body quivered as my whole body felt like it was on fire. The black fur on my body grew shorter and shorter disappearing into the follicles in my skin, the ears slowly and painfully began shed off the top of my head, my gums tingled and hummed as my fangs shorted in length I blinked a few times as my visions changed breaking through the blurry vision.

When the pain stopped, I felt a dull ache run through my whole body well it's better than feeling like someone poured kerosene all over my body and lit me on fire, that was getting really freaking annoying. My eye's shifted to the crumbled heap in my peripheral vision and I hurried over to it "Damon!" I shouted I wrapped my arms around him holding him close. He looked up at me eyes glazed looking but not really seeing me slowly his eyes began to close "No Damon don't!" I shook him hard his eyes flew open "don't close your eyes".

Bonnie and Elijah hurried over to us, they kneeled down Elijah eyes looked over Damon's shaking body and his face paled, "this isn't good the wounds too deep" no! He can't be serious!. I turned toward Bonnie who gazed at me sadly "Can't you do something!" I asked/yelled Bonnie shook her head "it's too late whatever I try on him now won't work". My eyes widened I opened my mouth to speak but a small pinch at my chest caused me to look down.

Damon grinned weakly at me, wait he's…he's grinning? Why the hell is he grinning when he's dying!, he reached up slowly and caressed my face running his thumb against my cheek. I placed my hand on top of his and in a way intertwined our fingers. I let him pull me down into a kiss I gasped at the intensity of it Damon was pouring his heart and soul into the kiss trying desperately to deliver a message. I kissed back –hard- trying to pour my own message through our lips reluctantly I pulled back when breathing started to become an issue.

I smiled when I noticed that even in his tired state, he head a goofy grin on his face as he mouth _I love you _before his eyes closed and his body went limp, I let out a gasp and shook Damon again "Damon? Damon open your eyes!" Elijah's hand touched my shoulders stopping me "he's…he's gone Tyler" w-what? "No…" Bonnie sniffed tears streaming down her eyes. As she nodded in agreement.

I couldn't hold back my tears, I clutched onto Damon's lifeless body harder as I sobbed uncontrollably, ….but my sadness soon turned to rage….Stefan this was all his fault everything was his fault!. Damon was dead because of him! A growl flowed through my lips as I quaked with anger I was going to kill him.

Elijah's grip on my shoulder tightened, almost painfully it was almost as if the vampire knew exactly what I was thinking, "Don't" he mumbled I hissed at him I don't care what he says I wanted blood!.

"Tyler! Tyler wait!" I turned toward Bonnie, my bloodlust still raging inside of me as she stared at me in realization, "check his pockets!" I quirked my brow at her "why?" I questioned "just do it!" Jesus Christ what the hell is wrong with her! I obeyed moving Damon slightly away from me so I could dig into his pockets his left pocket revealed nothing but I frowned when I felt something…cool and what I guessed made of glass I curled my fingers around it pulled it out revealing it to be a vial what the hell is this?.

"Make him drink it! Hurry!" at this point I'm willing to do anything if it means she'll stop yelling in my ears. I pulled out the cork, opened Damon's mouth and poured the bubbling greenish liquid down his throat before discarding the bottle. "What now?" I asked "wait" she said I blinked at her but did what she said the seconds stretched on and for a moment I became frustrated just what the hell are we waiting for anyway!. When nothing happened I heard Stefan's mocking laugh pound into my ears "looks like you we're too late to save your damsel prince charming" I snarled at him he is so going to be tortured before he dies!.

Elijah's gasp caused everyone to look at him in curiosity, "what the hell is that?" I looked at Damon's body and stared at it or rather at his chest a golden light, weaved and twirled at Damon's wound it ghosted over the massive red patch of deformed skin as if caressing it. Then pieces of skin stitched together the light then wrapped around Damon's pale neck, unlocking the chains and locks created by Stefan's spell the light danced into the air before vanishing.

I held my breath, color returned to Damon's cheeks his body no longer looking deathly pale, his eyes twitched he arched his back as he let out a gasp his eyes flying opening looking wildly around the room before they landed on me. Damon grinned from ear to ear "Tyler" he said his voice slightly hoarse but still held so much love and compassion it made me soar, without a moment's hesitation I grabbed Damon tightly and crashed our lips together he jumped at first surprised by the action but soon melted into it.

My fingers traveled over his skin, a hunger I haven't felt in a long time threatened to consume, if I don't stop kissing Damon now I'll probably end up taking him in front of the others I pulled back panting. Damon blinked and shook his head trying to break through the haze of lust that I was sure he was feeling as well "wow" I nodded for some reason I couldn't speak, the sound of light sobbing brought our attention toward Klaus who was still had Stefan pinned down but was crying heavily.

Damon quirked his brow, "Klaus what's wrong? Why are you crying?" "b-because" Klaus began whipping furiously at his tears as he tried to stop crying, but this proved to be useless as the tears just kept pouring "this….this is such a beautiful moment!" oh for the love of! I rolled my eyes Alaric awkwardly tried to comfort Klaus as he cried loudly but Stefan looked downright annoyed. For that one moment I couldn't blame him Damon chuckled and I couldn't help but kiss his temple.

That goofy smile was back on his face in seconds, before something flickered in his eyes "Tyler there's something I have to tell you" I cocked my head eyeing him curiously "what is it?", Damon nibbled on his bottom lip nervously "I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now I….I love you" he hid his face in my chest in embarrassment. God damn it! When he's like this is so hard not to just claim him! I nudged Damon to look back up at me and kissed his lips "I love you too".

**Hah! I fooled you didn't I? I got you thinking this was gonna be left at a cliffhanger again huh? I'm not that evil! X3 plus I would get waaaaay to many hate mail for that lol sorry if this isn't my best chapter I wrote this before passing out in my sleep review!**


	23. Punishment: Stefan's POV

**AN: we only have one chapter left my readers don't worry there will be a sequel enjoy!**

**SPOV**

"_Stefan…stop!" Damon laughed his eyes light with happiness_

_I smiled, tickling his sides my brother's body jerked in every direction_

_Trying to avoid to my fingers but my arms around him kept him pinned_

_Tears welled in his eyes, as he laughed uncontrollably._

"_Stefan!….please!" he begged in his laughter I smirked_

"_Nope this is what you get for drawing on my face when I was sleeping"_

"_I said I was sorry! What more do you want!" an evil smirked spread on my face._

"_Say I'm amazing" "never!" "say it and I'll stop tickling you" I moved my fingers faster._

"_Okay!, okay! You're amazing, you're amazing! Now stop!" I chuckled and ceased my tickling._

_Damon panted, and tried to calm himself I watched as his chest rose and fell quickly,_

_Something about the way he laid panting trying to catch his breath created a hunger inside of me._

_My body moved before I could think, slowly I leaned in and-_

"Get up you filthy pile of shit!"

A foot to my ribs, abruptly woke me up a pained groan fell through my lips as I rolled over to my hands in knees to stand, I thought I had forgotten about that day that happened a long, long time ago before….Hands forced me to my feet. "We don't have all day!" I winced at the source of the hollered voice before being slightly dragged by two men out of the celled door.

I hissed silently, I hated feeling weak I was vulnerable I barely had any human blood in me and the werewolves knew that, I kept my head bowed not paying attention or caring where they we're taking me but after god knows how long I was pushed onto the ground. Groaning I sat up…..to see a crowd of snarling werewolves just waiting to sink their teeth into me.

Great…the day just started and it's already fan-fucking-tastic, one of the werewolves a male with dirty blond hair with eyes flashed yellow in fury, bared his sharp row of fangs at me and took a step forward "stop" a amused yet serious voice commanded. The werewolf stopped in his tracks he took a step back but not before giving me one last fierce growl.

Curiously, I turned toward where the voice was coming from and became face-to-face of the all too familiar smirking alpha, it's strange though he smells and looks the same but something about him seems….different he was too chipper too joyful too….happy. As my eyes scanned his body I finally figured out why. There on his left hand resting on his third finger was a silver ring band that glistened slightly due to the lights coming from the ceiling.

At first I felt nothing, I mean sure I felt angry beyond belief and I wanted bash someone's head against a wall but mostly I just felt numb, "well hello steffy it's been a while hasn't it?" "Six weeks" I reminded him the alpha gave me a look of mock surprise "oh really? I haven't noticed" I rolled my eyes. "Can't we just get on with it already? I know you're going to kill me" the alpha blinked at me in confusion. "Kill why on earth would i do that?" wait what?.

The alpha shrugged, "I mean you did almost kill the very meaning of my existence but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill you" usually it does mean that, "okay..." i trailed off not really know what to say at this point i eyed him carefully "why aren't you going to kill me? And what exactly are you going to do with me?" "well originally i was going to come down here, rip your head off, and let your body burn to ash in the sunlight" werewolves always resorting to violence.

"But my surprisingly forgiving_ fiancé_" he added a bit of emphasis in the word, as if he was trying to mock me hoping that it would get under my skin, and it was "spoke up for you and pleaded for mercy so i won't kill you". Damon spoke up for me? What is this the twilight zone! "But you didn't answer my last question what are you going to do with me since you're not going to kill me", The alpha's face seemed to darken at that question a sadistic and cynical smirk crawled onto his face .

He nodded toward a hooded figure, which stood off in the corner I couldn't see the figures face but I could smell a sickly satisfaction reeking off of them, "this mysterious figure is Haruka" Haruka. Pushed themselves off the wall "you see Haruka has taken a liking to Damon ever since he first came and once she found out what you did to him…well…let's just say she wasn't too happy about that…so I'm going to let her have a little fun with you".

I blinked in confusion, a little fun was usually short for she's-probably-going-to-rip-your-head-off-and-castrate-you, "I don't understand you said I wasn't going to be killed so…" "Stefan you misunderstand me" the alpha strolled up to me. A look of complete mirth crossed his face "I'm not going to let you get killed in fact I'm going to keep you alive for generations to come so that years after my own death the next alpha and the alpha after that will have something to play with".

My eyes widened, a slimmer of fear traveled up my spine, oh my god….he's going to keep me alive just like my brother wanted, but he's going to torture me for generations to come. "No!" I shouted as I dragged out of the room and back toward my cell "no please! Kill me!" "Sorry no can do" He chuckled and waved as I left "have fun".

**Okay I'll admit it I had a little too much fun with this XD you happy haruka? I'm letting you torture Stefan review please!**


End file.
